Immortal Child
by Odyssey Storm
Summary: Harry awakes to a surprise. A surprise that changed his world.Will he be able to find the power within to change things back, even if it means he will forever remain an Immortal Child. And not just any child, but an elf. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I know I said I wouldn't put up another story until Childhood Twilight was finished. But, this story is one I started many moons ago. In honest I had forgot about it. I never planned on publishing it. I just never really could find stories I wanted to read, so that was why I wrote this. I found this one hid in my documents. I'm glad I checked it out before I hit delete. I had it under HP.

This was before the idea of the sprite came to be. But, I think a few of you will like this. Maybe even better than Childhood Twilight.

Also, this story is almost finished. I have eight chapters. Eight very long chapters.

I had a lot of fun writing this one. I stayed totally in Harry's point of view.

Pairings are a surprise. You are most welcome to guess.

Also, this is totally AU.

Nina

Chapter One: Changes

Harry Potter was known to the world as a lot of things. The-boy-who-lived, seemed to everyone's favorite. He still saw himself as Harry, just Harry. At least, that was how he wished he could see himself. Mostly he agreed with his uncle. He was a freak. His awaking in the early morning hours had proved just that.

He still wasn't sure as to what had happened, or even how it happened. All he knew was that he awoke to pain. The pain had started in his toes and worked up to his ears. Inching, burning and a hard stinging pain that still surrounded his head.

Harry had done nothing different the night before. He had waited into midnight rolled in, so he could welcome his fourteenth birthday. He had done that yearly, so he really couldn't say that it was different either.

Only the proof stared right him. Surly the refection cast by his own body wouldn't lie. If that were so, then every mirror he had managed to sneak a good look in was wrong.

His messy hair settled into midnight, curls. Dark curls that surrounded a much smaller face, which even Harry had to admit, they went with his much smaller body. He was just happy that emerald eyes had stayed in place. His scar had even been replaced by smooth clear skin.

Now, what to do? Contacting Dumbledore had been his first thought. Something had held him back in doing just that. In all honestly, he simply wanted to run away. Only Harry Potter never ran. It wasn't in him to do something like that.

Harry Potter had people that depended on him. He had people that cared and some that even loved him. Moving from the mirror back over to his bed, he sat down silently. Would they now though? Would they still care? Would the ones that loved him, still be there for him? Those were hard questions, ones he was unsure of.

Nothing would be the same. How could it? He looked too different. Right now, if he could walk up to anyone of his friends, he would even bet that they wouldn't know him. He didn't even have to wear his glasses.

What to do? Hermione came to mind. She would most likely know what to do. Then again, she would be one to go straight to Dumbledore. Ron just flat out wouldn't understand. Shoot, he didn't even understand. He just hoped he wasn't the only one that went though changes.

Feeling another magic pull around his head, Harry glanced toward the mirror. He watched as his hair grew half way down his back before coming to a halt.

Harry was coming to a scary conclusion that Harry Potter would be no more. Even he could see that he was no longer human. He just wasn't sure what he was, and more important, how he got this way.

If he had to guess, he would say some kind of elf. Not a house elf, but one from a muggle book. His ears had been a dead give away. They had slight points to them. Yes, an elf, only he didn't know what kind. He had never heard of any other kind of elves.

That was what worried him. He was honest enough to admit it worried him a lot. Would they see him as a creature now? Would they look to him as they did Dobby? As they looked at the goblins? What would they see when they saw him?

He worried about the Dursleys as well. What would they say when they saw him? Harry didn't think that they would even know him. That gave him three hours. Three hours to decide what he needed to do and then do it.

Harry had managed to pack all his things. It wasn't like he had much. Clothes that he had worn at eleven now fit him. That alone was scary. He still had to keep them up by a tight belt.

He had already turned Hedwig loose and sent her to Ron. She would be safer there. A lot safer than if he took her with him. There was also the problem everyone knew her as his owl. That meant he would be safer without her.

Harry moved his trunk outside the door. He still was unsure as to where to head. Something still told him to stay away from the man. That didn't leave him with many options.

Something moved him toward Severus Snape. The thought alone scared him. Why was he being urged toward the one person that hated the ground he walked on? Even if he had wanted to go see the bat, he didn't have a clue as to where to find him.

Instead he followed the sidewalk. His hair luckily covering his ears, but that was all. Harry had nothing to cover his hair.

He followed where his feet took him. They lead him away from the house he grew up in. In fact they lead him away from everything and everyone. He let his feet lead him.

Harry felt himself stop on a street he had never been on. There had to something here, or someone, he just didn't know which one. He could feel it.

Harry scanned the crowd for someone, anyone he knew. There was no one, not a soul to be seen. He stomped his foot not caring if it seemed childish. Right now he didn't care if he seemed childish or not.

"How moving Mr. Potter." A cool voice spoke out behind him.

"Professor Snape!" Harry cried out turning around. "You know who I am."

"Is there a reason as to why I shouldn't know?" He asked crossing his arms glaring down at the small boy.

Harry felt the blush start at his neck, then it worked it's way up to his small tiny points on his ears. He covered his mouth with his hand. His voice now had a musical ring to it.

Severus pushed open the door he stood in front of. "If you will, it would appear, there are a few things we need to talk about."

Harry gave a slight nod before walking by his potions professor.

"Follow me." Severus murmured taking the lead.

Harry followed and hoped he wouldn't have to say anything. His voice hadn't been like that when he had set Hedwig free. He followed him into a stuffy room. A room that hadn't been used in a very long time. Dust stood a good two inches thick.

I wouldn't take a seat if I were you." Severus said turning to face the boy.

That was fine by Harry. Instead he used his trunk and perched up on it.

"Do you know what you are?" Severus asked.

Harry shook his head sending dark curls flying.

"You are a half-breed Mr. Potter, and do you know what that means?" He asked with a sneer.

Sadly Harry did know. He knew all to well. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Really?" Severus asked turning from him.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'll not be wanted."

Severus gave a snort. "Not hardly Mr. Potter."

Harry studied his fingers. He hated how small they had become. Much like his feet. His shoes reminded him of a clown he had once saw.

"Elves are the rarest of all; in fact, they are not even called creatures at all." Severus whispered.

"What about house elves?" Harry asked without thinking.

"You are not a house elf Mr. Potter." Severus smirked.

Harry was just happy he had the elf part right. He just didn't know what kind of elves Professor Snape was talking about. He had never heard of them before. Just the ones in the muggle books.

"Are you not curious as to how you became an elf Mr. Potter?" Severus asked still unmoved by the child before him.

Harry nodded sending his curls flying once more. That was one question he really wanted an answer to. From the smirk the professor carried, it would seem he knew the answer.

Severus nodded once. "The dark lord had someone in Hogwarts."

'No surprise there." Harry thought. Snake face always had someone in Hogwarts.

"He had someone to place a potion into the food. A potion that would wake any dormant gene a person could be carrying." Severus replied walking over to the window. "It has affected students and professors alike."

"So others have been changed?" Harry asked surprised.

Severus turned facing the young boy once more. "It has affected some badly. Some have turned out not as lucky as you have."

"Who?" Harry asked not caring about his voice anymore.

"That is not my place to say." Severus slowly answered.

"Why would he do that?" Harry asked concerned. "What reason could he have to do that?"

"The gain followers of course." Severus answered. "Followers in which he has gained, but in turn, he has lost some of his most important followers."

Harry wondered if he would tell him whom. He needed to know whom; he wanted to know who was affected as well. "Dumbledore."

"As I said, it is not my place to say." Severus remarked.

"There has to be away to fix this." Harry muttered crossing his own arms. He hated to feel helpless. Which, right now, that was how he felt.

"There is no fixing this Potter. There is no way to reverse this." Severus remarked. "That just can't be done."

Harry studied the dusty floor. Snape had in so many words told him that Dumbledore had been affected. He had told him some were affected badly. He was willing to bet it was Dumbledore. Snape had also said Snake face had gained followers, likewise, he had lost followers.

"Dumbledore, he is following Voldemort then?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Snape only gave a slight nod in answer.

"He wouldn't." Harry whispered mostly to himself. "He couldn't, not even if he wanted to, I mean he is light."

"He could." Severus said lowly, "and he has."

Harry felt all energy drain out of his body. "We are lost then, without him, it will be hopeless."

"It would seem." Professor Snape agreed. "But, that is not true. There is always hope."

"What good is hope?" Harry asked. What good was hope when all else is dead? "And Hogwarts, what will happen to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is still safe, and it shall remain safe." Severus answered.

Harry nodded in relief. "And is their anyone else sir?"

"We are checking on the students, I was on my way to collect you." Severus said looking out the window once more.

"Collect me sir?" Harry asked surprised.

"It would seem The Dark Lord has given Albus his first assignment." Severus answered once more turning toward Harry.

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"He is to collect you himself." Severus answered. Pulling Harry off the trunk, he shrunk it and put it in his pocket.

"I really need to learn that." Harry muttered.

"We must go, and we must be quick." Severus responded heading toward the door. "Hold on tightly to my robes now."

Harry closed his eyes and did as he was told. It felt as if someone was trying to rip him apart. Feeling sick to his stomach, he landed hard on his feet.

"Follow me." Severus remarked heading toward the castle. "And do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone who you are. Unless it is that Granger girl."

Harry had little choice in the matter. He followed right behind him wondering what would happen now. What had happened to his friends, and he couldn't help but wonder, if any of them had went over to the dark.

Severus led the way inside the castle. "Up to your common room until I sent for you."

"Okay." Harry agreed already taking off. He didn't have to tell him twice.

Harry walked into the common room, feeling more than relief flow through his body upon seeing Hermione standing by the fireplace. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to get a closer look. "Do I know you?"

Harry smiled but couldn't help but notice how empty the room was.

"Harry! You have been affected." She cried out running to him.

"Not for the bad." Harry smiled, "well unless you call turning into an elf bad, then yeah, it's pretty bad all right. Snape also said not to tell people who I am. But, he did say, I could tell that Granger girl."

Hermione smiled wiping a tear out of her eye. "They plan on sending us away you know."

"Who?" Harry asked surprised. He looked surprised when Hedwig came flying in. She was to stay with Ron.

Hermione sadly nodded as if she knew what Harry had been thinking. "Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley also have been affected, but not in a good way. They followed Dumbledore. The others are okay, the twins I mean. I think Percy followed as well, but that really isn't a surprise."

"Who else?" Harry asked.

"I don't know who all." Hermione answered.

Harry walked over to the fireplace. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"Professor Snape showed up at my house two days ago." Hermione answered. "He had Draco Malfoy with him. The death eaters came. Draco saved me Harry."

Harry stared down into the fire. It was hard seeing Draco in his mind saving Hermione. Not after all the fights they had been in. "what happened to your parents?"

"They were saved, they have been sent away." Hermione answered.

Harry looked over at her. "Why couldn't they just come here?"

Hermione took a deep breath to calm down her nerves. "Take a good look and me and me what you see."

Harry turned studying her. Her bushy hair was the same, so was her face. A face that seemed pale to him, but after this, who wouldn't be.

Reaching over she touched him.

"You're cold." Harry murmured looking her over.

"I'm a vampire Harry." She whispered. "Now tell me, what parents want a vampire for a child?"

"But how? I mean you were born to muggles." Harry asked surprised.

"My mother did say that she had heard talks of a vampire. He was killed according to her, but the gene still had been passed from one family member to another. I'm not the only muggleborn. Draco told me that." She answered.

"What does Draco have to do with this?" Harry asked surprised at the mention of his name once more.

"He is a Veela, as is his father." Hermione answered.

"So they have changed over?" Harry asked.

"It feels, as if we're in a nightmare, doesn't it?" Hermione asked returning to the fireplace. "I'm only half you know. I can still eat and all. I can even go into the sun it doesn't bother me. Draco is half as well."

"I am too." Harry muttered.

"Luna as well." Hermione looked sadly up at Harry. "She is here as well."

"What is she?" Harry asked.

"She is like me. A vampire, a human doesn't affect either of us." Hermione said with a slight grin. "There is also Blaise, he and Pansy are here as well."

"Do they know who put it in the food?" Harry asked.

"Nott." Hermione answered.

Harry turned to glare at the fire. Hermione was right; this was a nightmare, the scarcest one of all. He felt trapped with no way out, no way to awake.

"We are alike now you know." Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked glancing once more at her.

"The four of us." She answered with a slight smile. "We are alike now, you, Luna, Draco and me. We are never going to die Harry. Draco will be able to age, but the three of us will not."

"Not age!" Harry shouted out.

Hermione shook her head. "Even you Harry, you'll never age, never grow old."

"So, you are saying, that I will always be a bloody child?" He asked crossing his arms.

Hermione gave him a good look over. "You are adorable did you know?"

Harry blushed staring down at the floor.

"So, what I have heard is true." Draco remarked walking in. "Harry Potter is an elf, My father said as such, but I for one didn't believe him."

"Leave him be Draco." Hermione said softly.

Harry watched Draco's face soften. A slight he never believed would happen.

He is a young elf." Hermione pointed out. "The baby in our small bunch, you might would say."

"I am not a baby." Harry informed them both.

"Ah, but you are." Draco nodded.

Harry pouted.

"I think you just proved our point, young Mr. Potter." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry politely stuck his tongue out.

"Be nice Harry." Hermione rebuked with a frown.

"He can't help it." Draco replied with a smirk. "Harry isn't the only reason that I took this journey into my enemy's territory."

"You have learned something?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"I have at that." Draco agreed.

"Severus will take over as headmaster." Draco informed them with a frown.

"What about the four of us?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Professor Snape told me that even though Hogwarts was safe, he said we still needed to be removed to somewhere safer."

Harry watched Draco mull over what he wanted to say next.

"Luna's father believes he will be able to protect her." Draco said slowly. "Our family will be moving to America, where I believe the two of you will also be headed."

"Why America?" Harry asked confused. "Why would he want us so far away?"

"It is smart really." Hermione nodded. "That would be the last place anyone would think to look."

"The only people that know Harry is an elf, is of course the two of us. Severus and my parents know, so we should be safe."

"But the war." Harry looked from one to the other.

"No longer matters to us." Draco replied looking over the small boy once more.

"Where will we go?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked around to be sure they were along. Something he had wished he had done before he had even opened his mouth. He had to stay on guard.

"Severus has also been affected." Draco whispered.

Hermione nodded. She for on had already guessed as much. "He is a vampire as well?"

Draco gave a nod.

"What does that have to do with us?" Harry asked pouting up once more.

"He has family. Family nobody else knew about." Draco answered in a whisper.

"This family is in America?" Hermione asked with a nod of her head.

Draco nodded. "You see, sense he has become headmaster, he has become Harry's magical guardian, now yours as well."

Harry studied this new Draco. "What does he plan to do to us?"

"He has already placed my father as your godfather." Draco started out slowly, waiting to see how Harry would take that news.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"He is planning on contacting his family, he knows they will take Hermione. It is you he worries about Harry." Draco answered.

"His family is vampires." Hermione said more as a statement.

"They drink from animal blood." Draco said with a grin.

"He doesn't have to worry about me." Harry crossed his arms staring back into the fire. "As long as Hermione is okay, I'll be fine."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, trust me, they will want to take you. I have met them once before, they are nothing like the vampires around here."

"So, they know about us? About magic?" Hermione asked.

"Carlisle, I'm sure he does. His wife may even know, but I don't think his children know." Draco answered thoughtful.

"Children?" Hermione asked confused.

Draco nodded. "He has adopted them."

"What is Carlisle to Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Severus ran a heritage potion once." Draco answered. "Carlisle's name came up on it. Carlisle's father and Severus's great, great, great, great, great grandmother were bother and sister."

"It showed Carlisle alive? Didn't it?" Hermione asked

Draco nodded his answer once more. "Severus didn't know he even carried the vampire gene, this has come as a great shock as well."

"Why do we have to leave?" Harry asked not bothering looking up.

"The four of us are targets." Hermione answered.

"Out of the ones that have been affected, we are the ones, with the most power." Draco answered.

"What about Pansy and Blaise?" Harry asked.

"Both are Pixies." Draco answered.

Harry covered his mouth trying to keep the giggle in.

"I must be off." Draco said with a nod.

"Thank you for coming by." Hermione smiled.

With another nod, Draco went back out.

Harry looked over toward Hermione. "What happened with Ron and Ginny?"

"I don't know really." Hermione slightly smiled. "They don't even know what changed Professor Dumbledore. From what I've heard, he looks no different."

"Maybe it is a spell." Harry offered up.

"Or maybe it isn't." Hermione crossed her own arms. "All I do know is that they want us. Professor Snape is trying to keep us safe."

"And the war Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Can you beat Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry answered.

"It would be fruitless to even try." Hermione agreed. "Some people have already fled."

Harry settled into an overstuffed chair. "Hermione, what do you think his family looks like? Do you think that this Carlisle looks anything like him?"

Hermione gave a slight smile. "How do you think you will like living with them?"

"Why would they want me?" Harry asked.

"If you don't go, then I don't go." Hermione stated.

"You have to go." Harry said getting back up.

"Follow me!" A loud voice called out.

Harry spun around. He hadn't even heard Professor Snape walk in.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked taking hold of Harry's hand.

"I am to take you to them." Severus said with a nod.

"They have agreed to take the both of us?" Hermione asked surprised.

Harry stood in shock when Professor Snape seemed to actually smile. "While male vampires can reproduce, the females cannot."

"So?" Harry asked.

"You will be well protected there Mr. Potter." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry could feel his heart speed up. "Do they know I'm an elf?"

"They seemed pleased with that." Severus said thoughtfully. "It seemed like they were expecting it really, it didn't even come as a surprise when I showed up."

Even holding to Hermione's hand, Harry had to jog to keep up with them. "Could you slow down please?"

Severus stopped and looked over Harry. "We must hurry." He remarked lifting the boy to his hip.

"Just let me die." Harry murmured feeling a blush creep up to the points on his ears.

"We are trying to prevent that." Severus said heading outside.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked grinning at Harry.

"Forks, Washington." Severus answered.

"What if Dumbledore finds us and takes us back?" Harry asked pretending he wasn't perched on his professors' hip.

"They have legally adopted the both of you." Severus said breaking into a dead run.

Harry felt sick. He wasn't even sure he had even flown this fast before. Before he could even call out for them to stop, he saw a flash of light, followed by a hard tug on his navel.

They managed to land at dusk, right in the middle of a large rainstorm. Harry didn't even try to get down. He was even fairly sure he'd sick up, or worst and fall on his face. Instead, he turned his attention to the house before him.

"Are we in America now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and this is your new home." Severus answered walking toward the door.

Hermione went to knock only to have the door fly open. A short dark haired girl stood before them with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm Alice." She said reaching over and hugging Hermione.

"I'm Hermione, and this is Harry." Hermione said with a small smile of her own.

Alice beamed at the sight of Harry. "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Harry managed to work his way down. He could feel the embarrassment coming from his face.

"This way." Alice said holding the door open. "They are waiting on you."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

Harry smiled his thanks. He wasn't too sure his voice would work.

"Follow me." Severus said heading through the house.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think those are the only words he knows." He whispered over to Hermione.

Hermione got his hand and squeezed.

Harry nodded his understanding. Smiling or not, Hermione was nervous. They followed Severus, only Harry had taken to watching Alice. She seemed to be bouncing with every step she took. He liked her. Alice was one of those people you just had to like.

He found himself surrounded by people. This time he squeezed Hermione's hand just as hard. One question he had was now answered. Severus's family looked nothing like him.

"Harry, Hermione." Severus said pushing both children in front of him. "I would like you to meet Carlisle Cullen."

Harry smiled at the blond. Carlisle was much younger than Severus.

"We are all very excited to have you here with us." He said gently.

"We are just happy that someone would have us." Hermione said keeping her hold on Harry.

"I must go, before someone finds out that I have left." Severus said looking down at Harry and Hermione. "I except you to remember that you are in their home, and you could act accordingly."

"This is their home now as well." Carlisle said with a slight smile. "I hope in time, that they will come to feel it as such."

"I'm Esme." A smiling woman said coming forward hugging Hermione as well. She smiled got down to get a better look at Harry. "I hope the two of you will become very happy here."

Harry nodded hard sending his hair flying once more. Above Esme, he made out a big burly boy. The boy was smiling down at him.

Esme followed his eyes. "That is our son Emmett, next to him is his wife Rosalie."

Harry smiled at the beautiful blond. Rosalie wasn't really what you would call smiling. She looked as if she was in some sort of pain. Not as much pain as the other blond boy that had taken to standing by Rosalie.

Esme stood beside Harry. "That is Jasper, and you have met Alice."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll walk Severus out." Carlisle said with a smile.

"He looks like Cedric." Hermione whispered.

Harry looked over to last of the bunch. Hermione was indeed right. He did look like Cedric.

"That is Edward." Esme said still with a smile on her face.

Harry hid a yawn behind his hand. By all rights, this had been the longest day in his life. He had awoke to a new him, a new life, and from the looks of it. A new family.

Esme smiled. "I think I'll show you two where your rooms are. It looks like someone could use a nap."

Harry once more nodded his agreement. Sleep would be good. And as far as food went, he still was pretty sure, he'd sick up.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, I'll stay with him until he falls asleep."

"This way then." Esme smiled heading for the stairs.

Harry yawned once more. He didn't notice the big airy room he had been lead into. All he took notice of was the soft warm bed.

Harry awoke to darkness and no pain. He really liked the no pain part. Lying in the bed he watched the sun rise above the trees outside his window.

"I thought I heard you." Hermione said walking in.

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked turning toward her.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. "Before you came, I heard them talking, Moony and Padfoot both went somewhere in Russia."

"Why would they go to Russia?" Harry asked.

"Like most, they are running." Hermione answered.

Harry pushed the blankets off of him. It didn't seem right, they shouldn't have to run. "We have to do something."

"What? What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked.

"We could sneak back in, take one out at a time." Harry answered.

"We could." Hermione agreed with a nod. "Only, we still would have Dumbledore and Voldemort to deal with."

"Then we take them out." The bright eyed boy said. "Just like the rest of them, one at a time."

"How Harry?" Hermione asked.

That seemed to be the top problem. How? How could they do that? "What are their weaknesses?"

"Lemon drops." Hermione answered with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes before jumping up. "You know, you could be right. He does have a weakness, even if it is something muggle as that."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore loves Lemon drops; he is all the time eating them." Harry had begun pacing in front of Hermione. "So, what we need is a potion. We need a potion that would put him to sleep for a very long time."

"Even if we could do that." Hermione said standing. "What good would it do to put him to sleep?"

Harry smiled. "We go after Voldemort while he is out. I mean as far as we know Voldemort has no body, not yet anyway."

"He is powerful." Hermione pointed out. "You seem to forget that."

"I haven't forgot." Harry said with a pout.

"And you have forgot the Cullen's." Hermione pointed out.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Does Carlisle and Esme ring any bells?" Hermione asked.

Harry stared down at the floor. Maybe they had slipped his mind. They could pose a problem, he just wasn't sure. "I've never had parents before. Well, other than when I was a baby, but I really don't remember them."

"I don't think they will just you run off to fight dark wizards." Hermione whispered.

"Why not?" Harry asked crossing his arms. "Even Draco said we were the most powerful out of all, and the others Hermione, the ones that haven't run. How are we being fair to them?"

"You're not thinking this through." Hermione stated. "We have no way of training; we don't have enough people to see it through."

"Yes we do." Harry muttered fighting the urge to stomp his foot.

"Do you see Mr. Weasley fighting his wife or children in a duel? A duel that could lead to death?" Hermione asked shaking her head. "Do you think you could duel Ron or Ginny? Harry it won't be easy to find people to help us."

"But you're willing to?" Harry asked.

"I don't think I can." Hermione whispered. "Not Ron, he was one of us you know."

Sadly, Harry did know that. He didn't even see himself fighting them either.

"Unless," Hermione murmured to herself.

"Unless what?" Harry asked.

"Unless we did find a potion, one that would put them to sleep, one that nobody but us could wake them from." Hermione answered looking at Harry.

"How would we get them to take it?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Dumbledore does like his Lemon drops, Ron likes about anything. Joke or not, we might be on to something there."

Harry nodded. "We just have to find the right potion, one that will work."

"Then figure out away to get it to them." Hermione stated.

"Christmas." Harry grinned.

Hermione smiled. "Good. That might really work. That leaves us enough time to find the right potion, we could go over this with Professor Snape, he might even know a potion."

Harry nodded. "We could do that; we also need to find out who has been affected, and what part old snake face has them playing."

"Draco should know." Hermione nodded.

Harry grinned at her. "It sounds as if someone likes him."

"Do you want me to punch you?" Hermione warned.

"You do!" Harry stated surprised. "I was just kidding you know."

"I do not, thank you very much!" Hermione retorted.

Harry laughed.

"Go check out the closet." Hermione whispered.

Harry looked around until he saw a door. Pulling it open he stared at the roll of clothes.

"Alice, the one who answered the door, is a seer of sorts." Hermione said walking over. "She saw us coming over a month ago. Edward, the Cedric looking one, he can read your mind, so be careful around him, Jasper feels and can control how people feel."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked surprised.

"Carlisle is a doctor." Hermione said thinking.

"They can hear everything; a whisper doesn't get by them." Hermione said with a grin.

"So, does that mean they have been listening to us?" Harry asked.

"I warded the room." Hermione grinned.

Harry looked over the clothes. "That is good I suppose; only what am I supposed to wear?"

"Let me help you with that." Alice said coming in.

Harry glared at Hermione. "You said you warded the room."

"I did." Hermione said surprised.

Alice smiled. "Severus placed wards around the house before he would bring the two of you. He said you two might try a silencing charm."

"So, I guess everyone heard us." Harry remarked with a pout.

"They are out hunting." Alice smiled pulling out a green silk shirt. "They should be getting back soon."

Harry slipped on his shirt.

"If a person wanted to talk without being over heard, they would need to take the path until you came to a small field." Alice remarked handing Harry a pair of jeans. "Put them on so I can fix that hair."

Harry felt his face flame. "Close your eyes then."

Hermione put her hands over hers. Alice closed hers with a giggle.

"Girls." Harry muttered pulling on the jeans.

"Good." Alice nodded with a smile. "Now, let's do something to that hair; it is beautiful you know."

Harry crossed his arms feeling Alice start jerking on his hair. "How old do I look to you?"

He listened to both of them mutter an answer. "Huh?"

"It is really hard to tell." Hermione answered.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"You are an elf." Hermione answered thoughtfully.

"So?" Harry asked.

"It takes elves hundreds of years to reach adulthood. The problem with you, is that you came to yours by someone waking up the dormant gene. You could very well stay the age you are. Which would be about twelve." Hermione answered.

"Twelve?" Harry asked. "I can't be twelve, I just can't. That is stupid."

Hermione held up her hand. "Now, there is no use in fussing over it. What is done is done, you know we can't go back and change that."

"We have before." Harry pointed out.

"That was different." Hermione protested.

"How?" Harry asked crossing his arms. "Tell me how that was different."

"I'll not get in to this with you now Harry." Hermione crossed her own arms.

"Because I'm right." Harry murmured walking by her.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked getting in front of him.

Harry stuck his tongue out.

"If you're not careful, I'll let Professor Snape use that tongue for one of his potions." Hermione warned.

Harry crossed his arms. "I'll just do it all on my own."

[] [] [] [] []

Honestly, what do you think? If you want I can wait until Childhood Twilight is finished, and then put it up between the sequel of Childhood Twilight. Or I can put up what I have. I'll put up a chapter a week.

So, yes, no? The choice is yours.

Nina


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Well, here is chapter two, I believe this is the shortest chapter of all of them. I'll put up three after I read through it, and most likely fix it up a bit. I really didn't think you guys would like this one. And as you can tell, this is AU. It doesn't following either timeline.

Nina

Chapter two

Harry took the advice Alice had gave them, he walked down the path alone until he found the field. He walked out into the middle listening for any signs of life. Hearing only the birds, and the gentle breeze of the wind, he settled under the nearest tree he came to.

It just wasn't right, and Hermione didn't seem to understand that. What puzzled him the most was none other than Molly Weasley. How had she become affected? She hadn't even been at the school when it had taken place. That told him, something was really, really off.

Something more than what Nott did happened. It just didn't make any sense to him. How had that happened?

"If it isn't our favorite little elf." A voice said behind him.

"Hello Draco." Harry murmured.

Draco settled in beside him. "Aren't you interested in how I found you?"

Harry thought for a minute before nodding his head. The last he had saw him had been in the common room. Even then all he had knew was that Draco and his family were heading to America.

"Locater Charm, very useful really." Draco explained.

Harry looked over at him. "I suppose it would be useful, I guess Dumbledore could use the same charm."

Draco shook his head. "He would be trying to find Harry James Potter; you are Harry James Cullen now."

Harry studied Draco for a minute. "Does running feel right to you?"

"Well, I don't see it as running." Draco answered.

"What do you see it as?" Harry asked.

"We have to learn as much as possible." Draco answered.

"So, you are planning on fighting?" Harry asked.

"If it comes down to it." Draco nodded.

"Do you think that it will?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Don't you?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. "That is our world, our lives."

Draco nodded in agreement. "I'm just afraid we don't have a lot of time Harry. We need to come up with a plan."

"What about your father?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "You mean your godfather?"

"Very funny, and why did they do that anyway?" Harry asked crossing his arms. "I mean I have a godfather."

"Yeah, one that is on the run at the minute. Severus had to cut all ties from Dumbledore. Dumbledore doesn't know that you have turned into an elf. It is called safety measures." Draco smiled. "Now what we need is a plan."

Harry nodded. "We know a weakness." Harry smiled.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Lemon drops." Harry muttered. "I mean I know it isn't much, but still it is something."

"If we could put something into them." Draco nodded.

"That was what I was thinking, if nothing else, something that would keep him asleep, that would keep him out of the way." Harry stopped and listened.

Draco nodded. "I hear it as well."

Harry stood waiting for the unknown person to make their appeance. He could hear, gentle and quiet steps, slowly walking through the woods.

"Luna!" Draco called out in relief.

"I knew I would find the two of you out here." She said smiling. "You shouldn't worry so much about Hermione Harry; she'll come around."

Harry nodded. "So, why are the two of you here?"

Draco grinned. "Didn't you know? This is the safety zone."

Luna managed a smirk. "We all live within ten miles of each other."

"Before I forget." Draco pulled a necklace out of his pocket and placed it around Harry's neck. "This is a Malfoy port-key. All you have to do is grab a hold of it and say home. It will take you to our house. You can also say Malfoy Manor; it will take you there as well."

Harry looked down at the silver snake dangling. "Why?"

"Your family now." Draco smiled. "Father takes his job as godfather very seriously."

"He hated me." Harry whispered.

"He hated himself." Draco shook his head.

"I think this is a talk for another time." Luna said settling in beside Draco.

"Right." Harry agreed.

Draco nodded. "I say we meet here again tomorrow. Between now and them, we need to make plans. We need to find out who all have gone over and who all have came to our side, we also need to find out the ones in the middle."

"The ones that ran." Harry murmured.

"And then figure out how to reach them." Luna said softly.

Draco looked from one to the other. "I think I know how to do that."

"How?" Harry asked.

"I am my father's son." Draco reminded them.

Harry studied Draco. "I thought you were in favor of Voldemort.

"In favor of being a slave?" Draco shook his head. "Kneeling down to kiss an old man's robe, I have heard of how he use to run things. I have heard all the talk about him."

"I heard he wasn't much of a man." Harry crossed his arms. From the run in Harry already had with the man, he tended on agreeing with that.

"More of a ghost or something." Draco agreed.

"Well, we need to know what has kept him alive." Luna said dreamily.

"I think Severus knows." Draco whispered. "Or maybe at least has a guess."

"Maybe that would mean you father would know." Harry said thinking about Severus. They would never get that information from him.

"Maybe." Draco agreed.

You best be getting back Harry." Luna said looking at him. "Your mum is starting to worry over you, she has lost a child you know, and she really cares for you."

Harry felt his face blush up. "I don't even know her well."

"Still." Luna said all knowingly. "She does love you, she sees you as her own, and they all do."

"Tomorrow." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry stuck his tongue out. Turning around he started his journey toward his new house that held his new family. A family that hadn't known him long enough to see him as their own.

He made his way down to the front door and stopped. Should he knock or should he just walk in? This was his house, but it didn't feel like his house. They didn't feel like family, but then again how did family feel? The closest he had ever came to have been the Weasleys. He didn't even have that now.

Harry watched the door slowly open. A surprised Alice stood in front of him. "Hello." He offered with a grin.

"Does the doors magically open from where you come from?" Alice asked.

"Sometimes." Harry nodded. "Some of our doors had pictures in front of them and you had to tell them the password before they would let you in."

Alice smiled. "I would like to see some of those doors sometime."

"Maybe you will." Harry said finally picking up enough nerve to walk in.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Walking." He answered.

"Walking were?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "This really isn't very safe times you know."

"When is it ever a safe time?" Harry asked.

Hermione made a face. "You could have a point there."

Harry nodded. He knew he had a point there. "I saw Draco and Luna."

"They are here?" Hermione asked brightly.

"You do like him." Harry slightly shook his head. "I'll have to tell him tomorrow."

"You're telling him no such thing!" Hermione stated. "Besides, I don't like him I have you to know. He is just a friend now is all."

"Right." Harry grinned.

"But it is true." Hermione crossed her arms. "Draco is a Veela; most likely he will have a mate. I for one am not that mate."

"But you wish you were." Harry grinned.

"That is just not so." Hermione remarked before turning around and storming off.

"I take it that you don't want to meet with us tomorrow!" Harry called out behind her.

Hermione spun around. "What? What meeting are you talking about?"

"Meeting?" Harry asked. "I just said meet, not meeting."

"I know you." Hermione reminded him. "I have known you longer than any of them."

Harry grinned. "Hermione and Draco are setting in a tree."

"Shut it!" Hermione warned. "Where did you hear that?"

"On the telly." Harry answered. "Would you like me to finish the song?"

Hermione smiled. A smile Harry really didn't like. A smile so not like Hermione. A smile he had saw Ginny give Ron a time or two. That couldn't be good for him could it? It never worked out for Ron.

Hermione took a step closer.

"Sorry." Harry called out weakly.

"Do you think sorry will help you now?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Harry nodded sending his hair flying once more.

"Leave the little one be." Someone called out behind her.

"Little one?" Harry asked looking around Hermione to see who the voice was connected to.

"I'm Emmett; you seemed a little tired when you came last night." The burly man said with a bright smile. "I wasn't sure if you would remember my name or not."

"I'm Harry." He said with a smile of his own.

"Jamie." Hermione corrected.

"I'm not." Harry looked at her.

"Yes you are." Hermione said with a slight shake of her head. "Here you will be known as Jamie Cullen, ten-year-old son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"I am not ten." Harry pouted.

"We know that." Hermione rolled her eyes looking for Emmett to help.

"You see," Emmett said walking over. "The younger people think that we are, the longer we get to stay in one place."

"But, that is lying." Harry crossed his arms.

"Harry." Hermione smiled sadly.

"I know." Harry nodded. "I even understand. But Jamie? Does that sound, well girly?"

"No, of course it doesn't." Hermione grinned.

Harry stomped by both of them.

"There you are." Esme said coming out of the kitchen. "You have missed breakfast and lunch both, I know you have to be hungry."

"A little." Harry admitted.

"Good." She smiled herding him into the kitchen.

Harry stared at the food. There just wasn't anyway he would be able to eat all that. He wasn't even sure he knew what kind of food it was. Salad he knew, but the food and smells were different.

"Have you ever tried Chinese?" Esme asked.

Harry shook his head. That would explain the look and smell. He still found himself leaning toward the salad.

"I thought you might like the Chinese. I wasn't sure. Severus said most elves were fond of fruits and greens." Esme smiled.

Harry sat down at the table and helped himself to the salad.

"Did you and your friends have fun?" Esme asked taking a seat across from him.

"Fun?" Harry asked between bites.

"The two blonds?" She asked.

"Luna and Draco?" He asked surprised. How had she known about them? Then he remembered, Alice. Alice seemed to know everything. Much like Luna.

Harry nodded. "We are planning on meeting tomorrow, that is if it is okay with you."

"Of course it is dear." Esme smiled. "That dear woman called me today; we had a very interesting talk."

"What woman?" Harry asked.

"Narcissa." Esme answered

Harry almost choked at the sound of Mrs. Malfoy being called a dear. Although it was also true he had never met the woman. For all he knew, she could be a dear.

"You're lucky to have such caring godparents." Esme said with a slight smile.

Harry thought he was many things, but lucky wasn't even on the list. He started picking at his salad. It seemed tasteless to him.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked.

Harry nodded. Why shouldn't he be fine? Other than the fact his life had turned upside down. Nothing would ever be the same again. Everything he knew was gone. Most everything, he still had Hermione and Luna. Strangely, Draco as well.

"It might help if you talked about it." Esme urged.

"There really isn't anything to talk about." Harry muttered.

"Do you miss your family?" She asked softly.

Harry slowly shook his head. He didn't miss them, and he knew they didn't miss him. He did miss Hogwarts, after all that was the only home he had ever known.

"Severus mentioned you had a special relationship with Albus." Esme said gently.

Harry slowly nodded to that. "He always seemed to know what was going on, he knew how to fix things."

Esme nodded. "It must have been really hard to lose that."

"Yeah." Harry murmured. "I just don't understand why people are running."

"Look at it this way." Esme said looking over at her newest son. "Lets say you were standing on a train track, and you saw one coming, what would you do?"

"Move." Harry answered.

Esme gave a slight nod. "Now, lets say these men, Dumbledore and Voldemort was that train. What do you think people would do?"

"Move." Harry muttered.

"They are doing the right thing Harry." Esme smiled.

"Trains have been known to crash you know." Harry stated.

"True." Esme agreed.

Harry stopped picking at his food and laid down his fork. "There has to be away to stop that train."

"Of course they are." Esme agreed removing the plates.

Harry just didn't see how. Everybody had very good points. If it came down to it, he wouldn't be able to fight Ron. Ron was his best mate. His very first friend ever. Then there was Ginny. Ginny was like a little sister to him. A sister Voldemort had once again. He had to save them, only he didn't know how.

Hermione slid in the seat next to him. "I know what you are thinking, I know you want to save them, but what if we can't? What if this is the one time we can't?"

"Do you know what Mrs. Weasley is doing there?" Harry asked.

"No I don't." Hermione answered. "I don't think nobody has an answer to that."

"How has Dumbledore changed?" Harry asked.

"In looks he hasn't, I have even heard that he is still the sweet old man he was." Hermione answered.

"Then why did he go?" Harry asked.

"Because, inside, he was dark." Hermione answered. "That was one of the reasons for that potion. It caused all dormant genes to awake. It causes all truth to come out as well."

Harry stared at Hermione.

"I think Draco was right about one thing." Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled at the mention of Draco's name.

"Harry!" Hermione warned.

"I give." Harry said holding up his hands. "How was boy wonder right?"

"We now know who is on what side. There will be no more guesswork." Hermione smiled.

Harry made a face. Draco could be right. "But what if it is a spell?"

"They have checked. It isn't." Hermione answered with a slight smile.

"So, there is no fixing it." Harry muttered.

"There is only stopping it." Hermione stated.

"How does a person stop the two greatest wizards of all time?" Harry asked mostly to himself. Wizards that have joined together.

"If there were just someway to bind their magic." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Bind their magic?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Lemon drops will only get us so far."

Harry smiled watching Hermione take off. If he knew Hermione, and which he did, she wouldn't stop until she found something.

Nina


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

I thought I might warn you that the Cullen's don't play a big part until about chapter five.

Chapter Three:

"One would think, that out of all the books inside this house, that one or two of them would be useful." Hermione muttered with a slight pout of her own

"One would think that huh?" Harry asked with a grin.

Hermione settled down on the couch. "Do you know that I really don't feel any different than I did before I became a vampire?"

Harry wished he could say the same, but that wasn't true. Each day that passed with him, things started to feel different. Like Draco. Sure, he remembered all the fights they had got into. Only, they didn't seem to matter so much now.

Harry wanted peace. He was willing to fight, put it seemed like everything in him pulled against it. Fighting just didn't seem right. It was wrong. All it would lead to would be death and destruction. The two things he didn't want.

Hermione glanced out the window. "I don't feel the need for blood. My throat doesn't burn the way it should."

"Maybe it is because you are half." Harry suggested.

"Maybe." Hermione agreed.

"Your eyes never darken either." Harry mused.

Hermione nodded. "I noticed that as well."

"If you could change back, would you?" Harry asked studying his once friend and now sister.

Hermione slowly nodded. "I really miss my parents Harry, I never thought they would turn me out. I mean they didn't when they found out I was a witch, and you know, it would seem mum would had said something about the vampire in the family before now."

"It sounds like you have been doing a lot of thinking on this." Harry remarked settling in beside her.

"I have." Hermione agreed. "Things just don't add up, and it bugs me. I want to know the answers. Sometimes it feels like it is staring right in my face."

"Maybe it is, maybe I was right to begin with; maybe it is a spell." Harry said slowly.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "You know, others have ran. Others that wasn't even there that day. Why didn't Sirius and Moony stop and pick you up? They could have taken you to safety as well?"

Harry hadn't even thought about that but that was true. They could have done that. "Who else do you know that have ran?"

"Most all the teachers. Hogwarts will remain safe, but I know for a fact that it will not reopen this year, there are no students."

"It seems like Voldemort has managed to create his own little world." Harry murmured.

Hermione nodded. "Our world."

"What if it is a mix of spells, potions, and charms?" Harry asked.

"That could be." Hermione finally agreed. "He had to use other people besides Nott. How would he be able to reach Moony and Sirius?"

"And Mrs. Weasley." Harry put in.

"There is the fact that all of us ate something different." Hermione nodded.

"Nott would have had to have help." Harry nodded.

"Help that didn't come from Draco, Pansy or Blaise." Hermione shook her head.

"Who does that leave then?" Harry asked thinking.

"Draco would had been a Veela, potion or no." Hermione answered thinking. "Luna has no history of vampires in her family at all."

"If that is the case, then you and Luna are most likely under a spell of some kind." Harry looked over at his friend. "We just need to find out which one."

"It doesn't matter if we don't find the caster." Hermione pointed out.

"Dumbledore." Harry whispered. "He would know how to do that."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He would, he would also be the one person, my parents, Moony, Sirius and the Weasleys would let in."

Harry nodded. "They wouldn't even give him a second thought."

"What if Dumbledore has been with him the whole time?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Wasn't it Dumbledore that left you with family that treated you like a slave? A family that kept you locked up?"

"You know Ron told his mum that they kept bars on my window, and that they were staving me?" Harry murmured. "She never did anything about it. Only told Ron he would be lucky if she didn't put bars on his window."

Hermione nodded slowly. "So, she could have been in this as well."

"That still doesn't mean Ron and Ginny was." Harry pointed out.

"Ron maybe, but Ginny, I wouldn't be too sure of." Hermione shook her head. "What if Ginny took the diary by her own free will?"

Harry hated to think that. He really hated to think that.

I think it is time to meet Draco and Luna." Hermione whispered getting up. "Maybe they have came up with something useful."

Harry nodded listening to quiet house. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle is at work; he'll be home late. The rest have jump started on school clothes." Hermione muttered walking out the door.

"School clothes?" Harry shook his head. He was fairly sure the Cullen's owned more clothes than most of the stores. Why in the world would they need more? "Merlin!"

Harry walked with Hermione. Sure enough Luna and Draco both were waiting.

"Has anyone found out anything useful?" Draco asked.

Harry couldn't help but notice the small smirk that spread over his face. Draco had found something.

"We think Hermione might not really be a vampire." Harry said with a smirk of his own.

Draco gave a slight nod. "I as well thought that."

"A spell then?" Luna asked in a singsong voice.

"Could be." Draco nodded.

"Told you so." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Or," Draco said straitening up. "It very well could be the Immortal Curse."

"Never heard of it." Hermione said looking strange.

Harry shook his head. He hadn't heard of that either.

"I would guess not." Draco said studying his fingernails.

Harry all but rolled his eyes. This was the Draco Malfoy he knew. "Are you going to clue us in or make us guess?"

"It would be more fun to make you guess." Draco grinned.

"Prat." Harry murmured.

Draco held his hands up. "Father told me yesterday, he believes it is a mix of different curses and spells."

"So, it can be reversed?" Hermione asked.

"At a price." Draco answered.

"But, we can be normal again?" Hermione asked.

"At a price." Draco repeated.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Immortal Curse, is a very old dark curse. A curse that people had believed to be a rumor, because nobody had ever saw it before." Draco whispered.

"Who knew of the curse? I mean how to perform it?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore." Draco answered.

"That doesn't make sense Draco." Harry shook his head.

"But it does, if Dumbledore was dark to start with." Draco whispered.

"I think we should move this talk in doors." Luna said lightly. "I will rain soon."

"Our house is empty." Hermione offered.

Shopping." Harry grinned.

Luna nodded. "They will be awhile."

Harry got up and led the way back to their house.

"Very nice Potter." Draco nodded.

"Don't you mean Cullen?" Harry asked with a grin.

"It is a bit smaller than ours." Draco remarked looking around. "But, nice. Very nice indeed."

Rolling his eyes, Harry led them up to his room.

Draco nodded his approval.

"Tell us about this curse." Hermione said settling down on the bed.

"And how to remove it." Harry put in.

"Like I said, it will come at a price, but it seems we are already paying that price." Draco answered looking out the window. "I mean I know I am part Veela. The curse did help it along, as like Harry, he does carry the blood of the elves. He will never return to normal."

Harry looked to Hermione. "What about her? Luna? And the Weasleys?"

"That is the curse Harry, We have no choice now, we are who we are. The choice will be on Hermione and Luna." Draco said studying them.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"If nothing else, Harry's life has changed for the better, even if he doesn't see that yet. My life has got better; my father is no longer under Voldemort. Luna's father is in support of her. These are things Dumbledore didn't count on. Severus is free, something else Dumbledore didn't count on." Draco stated looking out the window.

"What about me?" Hermione asked.

"With you, the curse went as planned." Draco nodded. "You no longer have your family; they turned their back on you. For one thing, I don't think he knew Harry carried the blood of the elves. That makes Harry everything that is good. I think he picked the ones he had in mind to join them. For some reason, he picked the four of us. He didn't know of the Veela blood either. He counted on all of us to be vampires. Vampires unlike the Cullen's."

You think Dumbledore is the real dark lord." Hermione whispered.

Draco gave a sharp nod. "Voldemort, he works for him."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Don't you see Harry?" Luna asked with a slight smile. "Tom is his son."

Harry shook his head. "That can't be so. Dumbledore? Dumbledore can't be Tom Riddles father."

Draco nodded. "Severus has done a little digging. As well as a little paternal charm."

"That can't be true." Hermione said gently.

Harry swallowed hard. That was something he would think on later. "But we can reverse this?"

Draco bit his bottom lip. "It will be tricky, father has forbid it. But, it can be done, at least for Hermione and Luna. Maybe even for Pansy and Blaise. Although, I think Blaise is happy as he is. It would break all the other spells on everyone else."

Draco looked at Harry. "It will have to be the two of us to reverse the spell, because if Hermione and Luna take part in it, they to will be forever immortal as well."

"Will it work? I mean with the two of us?" Harry asked.

"You mean the three of us?" Luna asked walking over. "I do not mind this life. I can learn to live with it, after all, I'll always have the two of you."

"The three of us you mean." Hermione whispered wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Hermione." Harry whispered.

Hermione shook her head. "Draco is right; it has to be the four of us. Maybe it will break the spell on my parents." She gave a slight smile. "I think I can get use to being immortal."

"We could go back to school and keep up with our fighting." Draco said with a grin.

Harry grinned. "So, we are in this together?"

Luna nodded. "Forever."

"And always." Hermione nodded.

"So, this is it." Draco nodded as well.

Harry looked over at Hermione. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

"You're not only my friend Harry; you are now my brother. It's my job to take care of you. How can I do that if I grow old and die?" Hermione asked.

"I think we should ask Blaise as well." Draco said mainly to himself.

Harry giggled. "A pixie? He is really a pixie?"

"No bigger then you." Draco nodded. "He is in Forks as well."

"I hear them coming." Luna whispered.

Hermione nodded. She did as well.

"My house tomorrow at ten." Draco said disappearing with Luna following.

"We should be practicing that." Hermione said in awe.

Harry couldn't help but watch her. "I don't want you to have to give up your life."

Hermione looked down at the floor. "Harry, you don't understand. I'm not giving up my life. I need to protect you, and then when Draco reaches his maturity."

"Draco, he is your mate." Harry said staring at her.

"He doesn't know it yet." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Draco?" Harry asked with a shake of his head.

Hermione gave him a slight smile. "Right now, that isn't all that important."

"But it is, and you said you wanted to back to normal." Harry pointed out.

"I do want that." Hermione moaned. "Then I see Draco and it all disappears."

"You do love him." Harry stated.

Hermione gave another slight smile. "I think I do Harry, I think I really do."

"That has to be the scariest thing I have heard yet." Harry whispered.

"Lets talk about other things." Hermione said brightly. "Like, did you notice Draco didn't tell us how to break the curse?"

"That is still talking about Draco, but yeah, I did notice that." Harry muttered.

"How do we fight them?" Hermione asked sadly. "They are so powerful."

"We must be as well." Harry said thoughtfully. "Dumbledore has been training us, so he had to have saw something in us."

"Something that made him think we would go dark." Hermione mused.

Harry grinned. "I think that could be it."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The reason for the immortal curse, think about it. Vampires are considered dark." Harry shook his head. "So, he didn't count on my elf blood or Draco's veela blood."

"At least, that is one mistake on his part." Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded listening to all of them come into the house.

"You know." Hermione whispered. "We should try to get to know the Cullen's better. All we do in stay in your room and hide."

Harry nodded. He knew she was right. He hadn't even tried to get to know them.

"You know Harry." Hermione said with a grin.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"I just realized something." She said covering her mouth behind her hand.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"School, they have been school shopping. That means we have to go to school here." Hermione said brightly.

"But I can't go to school." Harry remarked crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I'm an elf." He pouted.

[] [] [] [] []

Nina


	4. Booger school

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter four: Booger School

Elf or not, Harry had to go to school. Not just any school. He wouldn't be so lucky. While Hermione got to go to the high school with the rest of the Cullen children, he Harry James now Cullen got to go to the little kids school. Booger School was what Emmett had called it. And it all had to do with the fact; they all believed him to be ten. A ten-year-old wasn't aloud to go to high school. They could at least said he was twelve.

Harry stared at the brick building. He hated it. Mainly because now he was unable to meet Draco like he and Hermione were suppose to do. He hated it because now he would be stuck inside with a bunch of little kiddies. He hated it because Esme cut his hair. And he hated it because...well.... He just did.

He waited until the bus came to a dead stop. Another reason he hated it. He had to ride the bus. They had got Hermione a new car during their school shopping. Not like she could drive it. But still, she had one. They had decided the bus would be good for him, they would seem more normal that way.

Harry snorted. Fifth grade. Did they think that he would really go? Not. There wasn't anyway he was going to walk inside that school. Well, that really wasn't true. He would walk in, find an empty classroom, use the port-key and go to Draco.

Now, that was an idea that worked great in his mind. Nobody would even be the wiser. All he had to do was stay with them until school ended. Draco could take him to the edge of their driveway. Harry could wait for the bus to go by. After that, it would be home free. He could walk home and tell what a wonderful day he had, how great school was. Then tomorrow, he would do the same thing.

Harry slid off the bus pretending not to see all the smiling kids. Mostly the girls. Some of the boys seemed to be sizing him up. Friend or foe, they couldn't decide.

Smiling he went by them. Heading down a hall, he found an empty classroom. Easing in he closed the door. Grabbing a hold of his necklace he whispered home.

Feeling a sharp jerk around his navel. He swirled around until he landed flat on his bum.

"Someone is about three hours early." Draco mused.

"I ran-a-way." Harry blurted out standing up rubbing the hurt out of his bum.

"Why on earth for?" Draco asked.

"You would just laugh." Harry muttered crossing his arms.

"Try me." Draco remarked.

"Are your parents here?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. "Which is a good thing really, mother has taken a liking to that new mum of yours. So, she would call her and let her know that you were here."

"They put me in school, in a school with a bunch of ten-year-olds." Harry muttered.

"Oh?" Draco asked.

Harry watched Draco try to hide a smile, or in Draco's case a smirk. Only problem was, Draco didn't seem to be hiding it so well.

"Draco!" Harry whined.

"Sorry, really, but you know it is just for appeance." Draco informed him.

Harry shook his head. "Carlisle said I needed it and that it would help me to understand better."

Draco shook his head. "Call him father or dad one. You don't want people to over hear you calling him by his name."

Harry made a face at that. "I have never called anyone that. I don't remember calling James dad or Lily mum."'

"But, you did." Draco reminded him. "Have you even tried to get to know them?"

Harry shook his head.

"They like baseball." Draco said with a smile.

"Really?" Harry asked not really interested.

Draco nodded. "Did you know they can only play during a thunderstorm?"

Harry shook his head.

"They have houses all over the world." Draco smiled. "They have also traveled the world. They sparkle in the sunlight."

"Sparkle?" Harry asked surprised. The vampires were he came from didn't sparkle, if anything they were creepy. "They really sparkle?"

Draco nodded. "Alice showed me. Severus doesn't sparkle."

"Neither does Hermione. Sunlight doesn't bother her or Luna." Harry murmured.

Draco studied him for a minute. "Harry you might need to go back to school, we can have the meeting this evening. If you get caught, you might get yourself grounded."

"Grounded?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "You know, punished for your misbehavior."

I'm not planning on getting caught besides that how can they ground me?" Harry asked.

"Parents Harry, they can and mostly likely will." Draco answered. "That Edward will take one look in your mind and know, that is if Alice hasn't already saw that you have skipped and called Carlisle."

"I don't want to go to booger school." Harry muttered.

Draco laughed. "Is that the name of the school?"

"I have no idea what the name of the school is." Harry admitted.

"Anyway, you do need to get back, before you get into more trouble." Draco smiled. "And we all know how easy it is for you to get into trouble."

"All right!" Harry crossed his arms.

Draco grinned. "Just remember no magic, zip."

"All right." Harry agreed once more.

"Do you have money?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do you have food? That food is most likely uneatable." Draco murmured to himself.

Harry grinned. "I have money and food."

"Books?" Draco asked.

"Esme said they would give me books to use. You don't have to buy the books here." Harry explained.

"Really?" Draco asked surprised.

Harry nodded.

"Do you have a bag and quills?" Draco asked.

"You don't use quills here. It is called pens and pencils. You write on paper." Harry explained.

"Really?" Draco asked more thoughtful. "Maybe we should wait until father does come home. It doesn't sound very nice. What are you to learn there?"

"Things like Math and English, different things I suppose." Harry asked.

"How will that help you in life? Will they teach you how to manage the entire Potter money and estates?" Draco asked confused.

"Math might help with that." Harry answered.

Draco shook his head. "I don't like it. It seems too useless."

"You just said I should go back." Harry informed him.

"I changed my mind." Draco shook his head. "You are an elf. You need outdoors. Will you have that there?"

"Outdoors?" Harry asked.

"Just what do you know about yourself?" Draco asked. "Do the Cullen's know anything about you? Or do they need to take a class on Elves?"

Harry was pretty sure he needed a class on elves. "What do you mean by outside?"

"You are a woods elf." Draco began pacing. "You need much sunlight and trees. Flowers are good as well. I bet you spend time at your window when you are indoors. You need the breeze to give you life."

"I didn't know that." Harry said watching him pace back and fourth.

"That is one reason you are so good on a broom." Draco said stopping. "I told father and told father he should have taken you. But no, he felt you would be safer. Dumbles wouldn't look for you in a houseful of vampires."

Dumbledore thinks I'm a vampire." Harry pointed out.

"Harry parents don't have common sense; you have to raise them." Draco nodded.

"Raise them?" Harry asked. "Isn't the parent supposed to raise the child?"

"Harry, my little poppet." Draco smiled. "I have many things to teach you. Parenting 101 if you will."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "Let's move this class to the gardens."

Nodding Harry followed Draco outside where flowers of all flowers were in full bloom.

"Mother helped them a long a little." Draco said proudly. "Now, if you will, have a seat, we have many things to go over and not a lot of time to do it in."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Draco rule number one. Always and I do mean always let the parent in question believe they have the upper hand." Draco smiled.

"I thought that they did." Harry said confused.

"Have you ever had parents?" Draco asked. "I mean other than James and Lily?"

Harry shook his head.

"You do now." Draco pointed out. "And I just don't see them letting you get by with the things that you have in the past. You will have to answer to them. You need to be prepared."

"Like how?" Harry asked.

"Mothers." Draco smiled sweetly. "They hate, and I do mean hate to see their child cry. Usually an I'm sorry

will fix it. Unless you have a mother like Blaise, she is as bad as my father. Now, fathers are a bit different. So are godfathers by the way. You might need to remember that. Father will treat you as he does me. You need to call him Papa. He doesn't want to be called godfather."

"Okay." Harry agreed still a bit confused.

"Mother is expecting you to call her Nana." Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry would never admit it, but Draco's parents scared him.

"Now, if you're caught, which I'm willing to bet they already know, and are most likely looking for you. You my little poppet will be in big trouble as Blaise calls it." Draco studied his new pupil with pride.

What do I do?" Harry asked. "I've never been in trouble with parents before. I don't even know them well."

"It will be for father that you hand out your punishment." Draco warned.

"You sound sure of that." Harry murmured.

"I am sure of that." Draco nodded.

"What do you think he will do?" Harry asked.

"Maybe you'll just get a good talking do." Draco smiled. "Like you said, you don't know them well and they don't know you."

Harry nodded wondering if he would remember all of this.

"Tell them you were scared." Draco said looking down at him.

"I was, somewhat." Harry admitted.

"Give them a chance to get to know you." Draco smiled.

"What do you think I should do?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Go back to school, give it a try." Draco answered.

"Its booger school Draco." Harry whined.

"You said as much, besides that Harry, it is just for looks." Draco reminded him. "In the mean time, I will talk with father. I don't think he will want you there. It doesn't sound to useful, besides that, there are other things you need to be learning."

"Fifth grade, I'll be in a room with a bunch of kids." Harry murmured. He didn't want to be stuck in a room with a bunch of kids.

"Think of them as first years." Draco smiled grabbing a hold of him.

Harry felt sick before he found himself standing right back in front of the brick building. "I really need to learn how to do that."

Draco smirked. "Just tell them you don't know what happened. Hermione will blame it on accidental magic."

Harry stuck out his tongue before making his way back into the building. "I hate this." He muttered finding the office. Sure enough, Draco had been right. Only it was Esme in the office, not Carlisle.

He didn't even have to try, he felt his eyes fill up with tears. He really didn't want to be in trouble.

"Honey," Esme called out walking at a fast pace over to him. "We have been worried to death, where have you been?"

"Well." Harry wiped his eyes. "I got off the bus. I went into one of those classrooms and then I found myself at Draco's."

"How can that happen?" Esme whispered.

"I use to do things like that when I was young before, maybe sense I'm young again, it'll start again." Harry answered thinking Draco could be right.

"You found him." Hermione said coming up behind them.

"He just got a little lost is all." Esme answered with a smile.

Harry smiled back up at her. Maybe having a mum wouldn't be too bad after all.

"A little lost?" Hermione asked eyeing him.

Esme nodded. "He somehow found himself at the Malfoy's."

Harry saw Hermione's eyes grow round.

"Accidental Magic." Hermione whispered. "That really isn't uncommon with young children, or even kids our age."

"Can he control it?" Esme asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"I shall take him home." Esme nodded.

Hermione nodded. "You don't want him to be in class with a room full of kids, and then they find him gone."

Esme looked down at Harry. "Did anyone see you disappear before?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was just scared so I was hiding."

Hermione nodding knowingly. "Then, that was what set it off then."

"You poor little dear." Esme said holding him close.

Harry smiled. Maybe having a mum wouldn't be so bad at all.

"Let's go home darling." Esme said loud enough where everyone could hear. "Your father should be home by now."

Trying not to grin he followed her back to her car.

"What did you find so scary honey?" Esme asked helping him with his seat belt.

"Everything." Harry answered. "It was horrible. Just horrible.

"Well, we'll go home and you can tell me all about it." Esme said with a smile.

Nina


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Well people, I think I was wrong, this is my shortest chapter.

Chapter Five: A spy

Harry found that he couldn't help but worry. Each tick of the clock meant it wouldn't be long until Carlisle arrived home. Esme believed him, as did Hermione. Edward was the one that worried him. Edward worried him a lot.

From the time Edward had came home, it seemed Edward kept his eyes right on him. It was like he knew. Draco had warned him. It would seem, Draco was right. Edward knew and planned on telling. Alice on the other hand, seemed to know as well. Only Alice didn't seem to care.

Harry also found Draco was right about the window thing as well. He stayed at his bedroom window. He liked how the wind blew through the trees. It was as if the branches had took too dancing about. The flowers below in the garden also weaved about in the warm summer's wind.

"Harry?" Carlisle questioned from the door.

Harry amazed himself by not jumping. He hadn't even known that Carlisle had already came back. "Yes?" He questioned still not taking his eyes away from the flowers below.

"Could we speak for a minute?" He asked coming in shutting the door behind him.

Harry took that as if they would talk rather he wanted it or not. He pushed open the window wondering why he hadn't done that to begin with. He could feel the breeze sneak inside the room wrapping him in warmth.

Slowly he turned around to face Carlisle. After all, it had to be done. "I suppose you wish to speak about me leaving school."

"You used the port-key." Carlisle stated.

It surprised Harry that he even knew about the port-key. "I did do that."

"Would you mind explaining as to why you did that?" Carlisle asked easing himself down on Harry's bed.

"I'm not going to fit in there; all I'll be is a freak." Harry muttered turning back to his window.

"You're not a freak." Carlisle said softly. "And, you'll never know if you will fit in or not, if you don't give it a try."

"I'm older than they are." Harry remarked turning back to him.

Carlisle smiled at the pout that formed on Harry's face. "Tomorrow, we will try again."

"Why can't I go to school with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Because, it would look a little odd for someone your age to attend high school." Carlisle answered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "We could tell them that I am just short."

"No Harry." Carlisle replied.

Harry crossed his arms but kept his mouth shut. "But that really wouldn't be a lie. I am really just short; there is nothing wrong with being short."

"I never said there was anything wrong with you being short." Carlisle said.

"It's horrible, just really horrible." Harry shook his head.

"Harry." Carlisle said sweetly.

"I'm not even ten!" Harry stated. "How does a ten-year-old act? I wouldn't even know anything they were talking about."

"I think you have the acting part about right." Carlisle said raising his eyebrow.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

Carlisle smiled. "You have to go to school. You have to stay at school."

Harry made a face. That didn't sound too good.

"No more disappearing." Carlisle said standing up.

"What if I can't help it?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked confused.

"There really are something called accidental magic." Harry informed him. "I still had a little problem with it before I turned into an elf."

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens." Carlisle informed him.

"Okay then." Harry nodded.

"Now, I think your friends are waiting outside to see you." Carlisle said holding the door open.

Harry ran by him. Downstairs he saw Edward watching something outside the window. He went slowly by him. "Tattle tail." He whispered heading out the door.

"It's about time." Draco called out.

"Did you get into much trouble?" Luna asked.

Harry took a seat between them. "No, but I have to go to school."

"Okay." Hermione said joining them. "They can't hear us."

Draco nodded. "Good, because we need to start making plans."

Luna agreed. "I think the first thing we need to find out is if Dumbledore is really dark or not."

"Of course he is." Draco said making a face.

"Why didn't he go after Harry? He had time." Luna asked.

"He was planning to." Draco reminded her.

"And there is Professor Snape, how did he know what Voldemort had planned for Dumbledore?" Luna asked.

"Do you think he could decided to be a spy?" Harry asked.

"What about him being Voldemorts father?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort isn't even a person yet, not really." Harry put in.

"He can't be killed." Draco added.

Harry nodded. "That makes sense really, if you think about it. If Snape couldn't be the spy any longer, and Draco's father turned. That would leave us with nobody there. Someone would have to go in."

Hermione nodded.

"Dumbledore would be stupid enough to do something like that." Draco made a face.

"Be as that may." Hermione said softly. "We'll never know. He could say he was doing it for the light and that he was no more than a spy."

"He could have been Minster you know." Luna murmured.

"Then we have the Weasleys." Draco said thoughtful.

"Dean Thomas." Luna added.

"Dean?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco nodded. "Blaise is making a list of the ones that have gone over. Pansy is working on a list of people that have came over to our side."

"Father is working on the ones that have run." Luna put in.

"We need a new order." Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded once more. "We need to do away with Voldemort once and for all."

"Then we need to know how he is staying alive." Harry muttered.

"Then we'll know how to kill him." Draco whispered.

"I could be wrong," Hermione spoke up. "I mean, Dumbledore may not be the spy."

"Someone is." Draco said glancing at Harry.

"It's Mrs. Weasley." Harry said suddenly. That made more sense to him. After all, she wasn't at the school. Her children were. "She has gone to spy and keep her eye on Ron and Ginny."

"We could find out more if we were there and not stuck here." Draco said shaking his head.

"Your father goes back and fourth." Luna pointed out.

Draco nodded. "He does, he doesn't want people to start talking. Nobody knows that we have left."

"We need a safe house." Hermione muttered.

"We too should be seen out and about in our world as well." Luna said.

Harry listened while glancing toward his new house that held his new family. They couldn't let him or Hermione do something like that.

"She is right." Hermione agreed.

"They want let us." Harry announced.

"The Cullen's don't have secrets inside the family." Hermione said looking at Harry.

"So, you think we should just tell them?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"They could be a big help." Draco nodded.

"Right." Harry mumbled.

"They don't even know half of what is really going on." Hermione said gently.

"So, we tell them." Harry said making another face.

Draco smiled at him. "It'll be okay poppet."

Harry blushed as he stood with the other three. Holding hands the four of them walked into the house.

Harry was glad that they all had joined together in the kitchen. Unless he was wrong, it looked as if they were having a meeting of their own. So much for Hermione's 'The Cullen's don't have secrets inside the family.'

Draco was the one who stepped forward. "We would like to know what you know of our world."

"It is a wonderful place, full of magic and laughter." Luna said with a smile.

"A place of dreams." Hermione said glancing over to Harry.

"Or it was." Harry remarked.

"The dark lord tried to take over, before we were born." Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Families like mine, choose to follow him." Draco put in.

Harry nodded. "While families like mine fought against him and lost."

"Many have died some that we loved." Hermione whispered.

"We can't run." Harry informed them.

"They have to be stopped." Draco said looking from Harry to Hermione.

"We have to be the ones to do it." Luna said with a smile for Esme.

"You are just children." Esme stated.

"True." Harry agreed. "But, we are powerful, powerful enough that they want us."

Draco nodded. "They won't stop looking until they find us."

"Why would they want children?" Carlisle asked.

"We're not normal children." Draco answered. "Even in our world, we are different. Harry and I come from two of the most powerful families."

Not to mention the richest." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"We have to go back." Harry said at a whisper.

"We have to finish this." Draco added.

"It's Ron." Luna spoke up.

"Ron?" Harry asked surprised.

"The spy, Ron is the spy and he is on his way here." Luna said looking at Harry.

"A red haired kid?" Alice asked.

Harry nodded.

"I have seen him as well." Alice nodded.

"We were just speaking of him." Edward said.

"We were trying to figure out who he was." Carlisle remarked.

"He is on the run." Luna whispered.

Harry heard what sounded like a loud burst of thunder. Looking by the stove he saw Ron fall straight onto the floor.

"That bloody well hurt." Ron muttered standing up.

"Ron?" Harry asked as Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Harry? Is that really you?" Ron asked hugging Hermione back.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Are they looking for you?" Hermione asked. "Luna said you were on the run."

"Malfoy." Ron said with a slight nod.

"Weasel." Draco returned.

"Some things never change." Harry muttered.

"Why did you become a spy?" Hermione asked.

Ron's face turned a nice shade of red. "By accident really, Ginny went out into the forest, so I followed thinking she was meeting some guy or something, but it turned out to be a group of death eaters. Dean was there as well. I just played along."

"What about you're mum?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Ron answered honestly. "She doesn't talk to me much, she does Ginny, and I can tell you Ginny is in deep. She has been. Percy wants out. I talk to him and Oliver."

"Oliver Wood?" Harry asked in complete shock.

"He came by accident as well." Ron shook his head.

"How many are there?" Draco asked.

"A good three hundred or more, many people have followed Dumbledore." Ron answered. "They feel lost with out him."

Harry nodded. He had told Snape almost the same thing.

"Are you going back?" Draco asked.

Ron shook his head. "I'll be staying with Luna and her father. They believe you four to be dead."

"Dead?" Draco asked. "My father didn't mention that."

"Why do they think that?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Malfoy's idea." Ron answered.

"So my father killed me, did he?" Draco asked.

"It was brilliant really." Ron nodded. "Bellatrix took the blame for it."

"Bellatrix?" Harry asked confused.

Ron nodded. "If you will give me a few minutes, I need to catch my breath."

Carlisle walked over to Ron. "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks." Ron nodded.

"Would you share your story with us?" Edward asked.

"Of course he will." Hermione answered for him.

Ron nodded. "I will, for there is much that need to be told."

[] [] [] [] []

Chapter Six is the longest of all. I might cut it into two chapters.

Chapter Six tells Ron's story. It'll be up tomorrow.

Nina


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Well people, I have cut chapter six into two chapters. I would have updated sooner, but going back and forth from the hospital, I have came down with the flu. I also would like to thank the ones that have reviewed. I will get around to answering them. Most likely tomorrow. I still feel like I have been ran over a few times.

Chapter Six: Ron's Story-part 1

Ron took a seat at the table. He made eye contact with each one of them. "It all started as a normal day. A normal day for us anyway." He said slightly smiling.

"Meaning everything was in chaos." Harry supplied.

Ron nodded his agreement to that. "Anyway, that was when I started noticing Ginny. She just wasn't acting right. She kept looking outside the window as if she was watching for something or someone."

Ron remembered watching her from the steps when she finally went outside. "I followed her, I followed her into the forest thinking that maybe she was planning on meeting Dean."

Draco nodded. "I'd done the same, I mean if I had a sister, which I don't. But, I understand."

Ron nodded. "I did see Dean first; I walked out planning on giving him a good piece of my mind."

Draco smiled. "Let me guess. You were going to talk with your fist."

"You bet I was." Ron agreed. "Then, that was when I saw my mum and Dumbledore. By then, I was out in the open and I couldn't hide, so I came forward. At the time I really didn't think anything of it."

Harry nodded.

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Percy showed up. Only, he didn't look like he wanted to be there anymore than I did." Ron muttered. "I think he was following someone as well, but he never would tell me whom."

"Who all showed?" Harry asked

"People kept showing up for over a week." Ron said with a shake of his head. "Some of them are acting really strange."

"Like a spell." Harry stated.

Ron nodded. "I think some of them really are. But, Dumbledore really is behind it all. And the strange thing is, he goes around just like he did at school. All nice and sweet. He still has that twinkle in his eyes."

"How strange." Hermione murmured.

"You're telling me." Ron said.

"Have you seen him?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"No, I haven't. Very few are aloud inside the room with him. And that snake, for the life of me I can't remember its name, but she goes everywhere. I think she is his eyes and ears." Ron said eyeing the glass of tea Esme placed in front of him.

"How deep is Ginny in?" Harry asked.

"She is one of the few aloud in his room." Ron murmured. "She claims him as her soul mate."

"That isn't good." Hermione said.

"She is also very young." Draco pointed out.

"Mum supports her." Ron shook his head.

"What happened in the forest?" Carlisle asked.

Ron's eyes grew bright for a minute. "We followed Dumbledore deeper into the forest; it looked to be a portal or something. We walked through it into one of the ugliest manor houses I have ever seen."

Draco nodded. "I've been there."

"The newbies, which was us, wasn't aloud to speak." Ron said staring at the glass in front of him. "I was glad really. I mean what was I going to say? Mum took over, just like she always does. The scary thing was that she seemed to know where everything was. That told me she had been there before. Ginny spent all her time with Snake Face."

Ron looked at Draco. "Do you know what surprised me the most?"

"What?" Draco asked.

"There wasn't a family from Slytherin there. Not a single one. I know Nott got blamed for that at Hogwarts, but I like I told Severus, it was Ginny and Dumbledore. Nott had nothing to do with it." Ron took a deep breath. "I spent most my time with Oliver, he followed someone named Evan. Oliver plans on getting out soon."

"I hope he does." Harry mumbled.

"How did we die?" Luna asked.

Ron turned beat red at that. "When Dumbledore failed to find and kill Harry, I was sent out. Sense I knew Professor Snape really wasn't in with them; I went straight to him. Mr. Malfoy planted false memories in my mind. I had nightmares for a week."

"So, you killed us?" Draco asked with a snort.

Ron nodded. "You guys are home free. Nobody is looking for you."

"Why did he want them dead?" Carlisle asked.

"They were worried when they didn't show up in the field with the rest." Ron answered. "Harry is very powerful and from what I have been told, Draco is as well. Luna is a true seer and they had plans for Hermione, but I don't know what."

"What happened while you where there?" Harry asked.

"I spend most my time with Oliver. I mean we were both kind of in the same boat." Ron grinned.

"Meaning you hid." Draco smiled.

"We did our best." Ron nodded. "It didn't always work out though; we had work we had to do."

"Like what?" Harry asked interested.

"Keep an eye on the prisoners after Dean and Ginny brought them in." Ron answered. "Those two work as a team.

Draco slightly shook his head. "None of this makes sense if you ask me. Not a bit. It is just to messed up. How many people have been killed?"

"None." Ron answered.

"None?" Draco repeated.

Ron turned a bright red. "Except you four of course."

"So." Harry spoke slowly. "In all your time there, nothing happened?"

"And you didn't even get to see Voldemort after he heard you killed us?" Draco asked

"No, Bellatrix took the blame for that. She was sent with me." Ron murmured giving Draco a goofy grin. "I did kill you ."

"Of course." Draco muttered.

"People can come and go as they please?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no they can't." Ron answered.

"How did you get out this time?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny sent me out again." Ron murmured. "She wanted me to try to get the twins, which I couldn't find."

"Something is wrong." Draco announced.

Luna nodded her agreement. "Starting with Dumbledore. If he had wanted Harry, he would have got him. He wouldn't have given Snape the time to get to him first."

Even Harry had to agree with that.

"Everything is wrong." Draco stated. "You seem to forget that I have been there. I know how the Dark Lord works. So does my father and Bellatrix. Did my father plant false memories in her as well?"

Ron slowly nodded. "She still believes you to be dead."

"She is still a follower." Draco said crossing his arms. "What will happen when she remembers?"

"I didn't think of that." Ron admitted.

"Is it really important?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "Let me ask you about the snake. Does it follow Ginny as well?"

Ron nodded. "Creepy really."

Harry turned to Draco. "What are you thinking?"

"As bad as I hate to say this, and trust me, I really hate to say this. I think Dumbledore is innocence." Draco shook his head. "Like I said, I grew up in this Harry, They are all prisoners. All of them, but maybe Ginny and Dean."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord demands respect. He won't just let people run about doing as they wish." Draco crossed his arms.

"Snape did say Voldemort had given Dumbledore his first job." Harry remembered.

"Severus would know that how?" Draco asked.

"Dumbledore would have to have told him." Harry mused.

Draco nodded.

"Dumbledore is the spy." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That would be my guess." Draco said making a face.

"The one person Voldemort is really afraid of." Hermione nodded.

"It would have shocked him when Dumbledore showed up." Draco murmured.

"Snape would know." Harry said.

"Of course he knows, but he won't tell." Draco looked at Ron. "You said nobody from Slytherin was there."

Ron nodded.

"That should tell you there. Nott is in deep as his father. Blaise and Pansy are the only two that isn't." Draco remarked.

Harry looked around at the Cullen's. They had sat through everything without questions. They seemed to be taking everything in.

"Who all is in hiding?" Hermione asked.

"Almost everyone. It looks like a ghost town." Ron muttered. "I don't know where my father is, or the twins. I'm worried about them."

"They are in a safe house." Draco supplied. "You can go there if you wish."

"I would like that." Ron nodded. "I want to see they are okay."

"Lets go then, I'll make sure Luna gets home." Draco nodded. "We can finish your hero's tell tomorrow."

"Hey!" Ron glared at Draco before getting up.

Harry stayed in his seat, as did the rest of his new family. "He waved to Luna and Draco. Ron gave his goofy grin once more before disappearing. "I really need to learn how to do that."

"Do you think Ron could be lying?" Hermione asked.

"He is telling the truth." Edward answered softly.

"Why would this Voldemort only allow Ginny into the room?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it." Hermione whispered.

"You think he has taken her body." Harry stated.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Could he do that?" Jasper asked.

Harry nodded.

"Nobody would expect it." Hermione said.

"He should be crushed." Emmett put in.

Harry nodded. "If only he could be crushed."

"We have to trust Dumbledore that knows what he is doing." Hermione stated.

Harry snorted. Dumbledore goes from good to bad, back to good once more. The bad thing was, he didn't know which was which.

"What if this Dumbledore is stuck there as well?" Edward asked.

"I don't think he could be." Harry answered.

"He is powerful." Hermione agreed. "So, he has a reason for being there."

"Protecting them." Harry murmured. At least he really hoped that was what he was doing..

"I'll have Severus come for a visit." Carlisle spoke up. "Until then, nobody does anything."

Nina

Severus is the reason I cut it into. I had his visit in Chapter six as well. It just didn't sound right really. Ron still has more to tell as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Once more I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: Well, I don't have any that I can think of now.

I want to thank all of you that have stuck with this story. I just wanted you all to know that for the most part, I'm back. I thought I had posted chapters seven and eight. I'm so sorry that I didn't. The good news is that I'm half finished with chapter ten. Bad news is that there isn't any chance that this story will end there. I have so many loose ends to tie up. So, I guess a sequel will follow. A lot of the questions you have will be answered in the sequel. I have lots of plans for it. I'll bring in the wolf pack and Bella.

This story will explain how Harry became an elf. I think it will surprise you.

One more thing, for the ones reading Childhood Twilight; it will be awhile before I post on it. I'm doing a total re-write. It needs it.

Chapter Seven:

"Spill it!" Hermione demanded looking at Ron.

Harry smiled. "She's right you know it's just the three of us now."

Ron looked around the clearing. "Are you sure they can't hear us?"

They both nodded. The only things the Cullen's had on their mind was hunting. They had a good hour before they returned.

"It was the creepiest, scariest place I have ever saw." Ron whispered. "And Ginny, it was like she didn't even know me."

Harry shared a knowing look with Hermione.

"Mum, she is different as well, but at the same time, she acts like nothing is going on." Ron looked around. "I think she is under a spell."

Harry nodded at this. "We think most are."

"Did you hear any mentions of spells?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron answered. "But, I do know this. Everyone eats at the same time. The same food."

"Did it taste funny?" Harry asked.

"I didn't eat, just pretended to." Ron answered.

"That would be what I would do." Harry agreed. "I'll bet your glad that part is over."

"You're telling me." Ron nodded.

"I wish there were someway too help Oliver." Harry murmured.

"Me too." Ron agreed then grinned. "I heard the two of your got new parents."

"Draco!" Hermione called out waving.

Harry couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. Draco couldn't be as blind as to not notice her.

"Do you know where your parents have been?" Draco asked.

"Hunting." Hermione answered.

Draco slowly shook his head. "Your parents have been with my parents planning our doom, so to speak."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked watching Draco pull a blade of grass.

"We aren't going to be aloud to fight." Draco whispered.

"We have to." Harry pointed out.

"Severus came as well." Draco smiled patting Harry on his head.

Harry pushed his hand off. "Why not?"

"You're their baby for starters." He grinned.

"I told you they wouldn't let you just run off to fight dark wizards." Hermione informed him.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Ron asked.

"I'll explain later." Hermione nodded.

"I'm not a baby." Harry informed them standing up.

"You march right down there and tell them so." Draco said looking down at him. "They are home now."

"I thought they went hunting." Hermione stated.

"Fine! I will!" Harry muttered starting back down the path.

"Don't be an idiot." Hermione called out.

"Let him go." Draco murmured. "If he wants to go and prove he isn't a baby by stomping his feet, then so be it."

Hermione nodded. "Good point that is."

Harry stopped and turned around. "I have you to know, I wasn't planning on stomping my feet!"

"Has he been this way long?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"What way?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

"Later." Hermione whispered.

"Be that way." Harry muttered turning back around. He started walking slowly back down to the house.

"Who might you be?" A voice called out.

Harry stopped. Looking around he couldn't find anyone to place the voice to.

"Who might you be?" Harry asked turning himself around in a circle.

"I asked you first." It called back in a sing song voice.

Harry couldn't tell if it belonged to a male or female.

"Are you lost? These woods are a little dangerous you know." It called out.

"I have you to know I'm not lost! Now, could you most kindly show yourself?" He asked still trying to find someone. Only the voice seemed to be moving.

"I believe you are lost." The voice called out sweetly.

"I am not lost. I know where I am going." Harry informed it deciding to walk on.

"You don't want to walk in that direction." It called out.

"Yes I do." Harry called back. "And where are you?"

"There you are!" Hermione said walking out down the path. "You went on the wrong path."

"No I didn't." Harry whispered. How could he have done that? They had been using only one path.

"Never the less, this one will take us back as well." She said with a smile. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"You did, only they are hidden and won't come out." Harry answered.

"Did you find him?" Draco called out.

"Yes! It would seem someone else has as well." Hermione answered looking around.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"They wouldn't tell me. They asked who I was." Harry murmured feeling Draco tug on his hand.

"Let's go." Draco said pulling him on down the path.

Harry felt his face turn a hundred shades of red.

"Something doesn't feel right." Hermione whispered.

"No it doesn't." Draco agreed.

"Good evening little ones." It called out sweetly.

"See!" Harry stated. "It is a nice voice."

"I don't think it is." Hermione said.

Harry watched a man walk out from behind a tree. Dark hair pulled back on his head. Copper skin. He only wore some kind of silk looking pants. The closer Harry looked, he noticed he looked more like an older boy than a man.

"He is an elf." Draco stated surprised.

"I am at that." He agreed. "I was sent to check on the wee little elf."

"What?" Harry asked.

"You." Draco said not taking his eyes off the elf in front of them.

"So, I was right." He nodded. "We haven't seen a young elf in a very long time."

"He is my little brother." Hermione said looking him over.

"I didn't come to take him from you." He smiled. "Nor am I a danger."

"Then why did you stop me from going home?" Harry asked.

"I didn't stop you. But, you'll not get home on this path." He answered.

"Just who are you again?" Draco asked.

"He just told you." Harry reminded him.

"He has to have a name." Draco announced.

"True." The elf answered.

"What kind of elf are you?" Hermione asked.

"One like the young elf." He answered with a smile.

"Like me?" Harry asked surprised.

"At one time I also was a wizard." He said slowly. "I also went to Hogwarts, I too have hit by the killing curse, like you, but you see, the killing curse doesn't affect ones like us."

"Is that how I survived?" Harry asked surprised.

"Dumbledore said it was because of his mother's love." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Dumbles says a lot of things." He answered. "That doesn't mean he is always right"

"Do I know you?" Draco asked. He had a feeling that he did.

"So, my mum died for nothing." Harry murmured.

The elf in question smiled. "It was not for nothing. She loved you."

"Now that I see you are being taken care of, I must really take my leave." He gave a smile before disappearing into the woods.

"That won't be the last we see of him." Hermione whispered.

"I don't think so either." Draco agreed. "And I'm sure I have seen him before, I just can't place it."

"Do you think it was someone affected as well?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Didn't you hear him? His change was caused by the killing curse."

"Another piece in this puzzle." Harry muttered.

"I think he has been an elf for a very long time." Draco said thinking.

"He didn't give his name because we would know who he is." Harry stated.

Hermione nodded. "He also said that he was sent, and that they haven't seen an elf in a very long time."

"Who could he be?" Harry asked.

"Where have I seen him?" Draco asked.

"It sounds like he didn't want us to trust Dumbledore." Hermione whispered.

Draco nodded. "He did call him Dumbles and said that he wasn't always right."

"I think we shouldn't trust Dumbledore until we have real proof that we can." Hermione stated.

"Maybe we should go back." Draco whispered.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Back to our world, as a visit mind you. We need to see what really is going on." Draco replied.

"I think he is right." Harry agreed.

"We'll get caught." Hermione reminded them.

"Maybe not, not if we plan on going for a few hours at the most." Draco informed her.

"They think we are dead." Hermione pointed out.

"Poly juice." Draco smiled. "It will work on us, but not Harry here. Then again, Harry won't have to hide. He can go as is."

"It will take awhile to brew." Hermione said looking over at Draco.

"Father keeps it on hand. All we need is a plan." Draco looked up into the trees.

"And a few hairs." Hermione smiled.

Draco smirked. "I have the perfect cover. We'll go as adults, Harry can be our son that just received his Hogwarts letter."

"That is good." Hermione nodded. "Now all we need is a cover for here."

"We'll need Luna to go as well." Draco said thoughtfully.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"That would be to many, plus it could be dangerous for him." Hermione whispered.

"I don't want him to feel left out." Harry said. "And where did he go anyway?"

"We're not leaving him out; we have to watch his safety as well." Hermione smiled. "Ron went home."

"For now we need to think this though, decide on the best time to go." Draco said with a slight grin.

Hermione nodded. "So, we meet tomorrow, as for now, Harry needs to get back. We have school tomorrow."

Harry made a face. It felt strange not minding the fact he planned on facing his world. He just didn't want to face a crowd of ten-year-olds. How wrong was that.

"Wait." Hermione said coming to another stop. "You said Hogwarts would be closed."

"I'd forgot that." Draco nodded.

"We could just say that we are on vacation." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I'm not calling you daddy." Harry announced. "And you never did tell us how to break the curse."

"Now isn't the time for that." Draco answered.

"Meaning he doesn't know how." Hermione guessed.

"I do know how." Draco informed them. "We just can't do that from here. Besides, if you knew chances are good you're parents will find out. Edward, or have you forgot about him?"

"Can't he read it from yours?" Harry asked.

"No." Draco answered. "I did however think that we could maybe try breaking the curse when we go on our little vacation."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Harry took a good look around him. Something seemed off. Nothing looked right. "Where are we?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Do either of you know where we are?" Harry asked.

"No I don't." Hermione answered.

Draco reached for Harry's hand once more. "Home." He whispered.

Harry closed his eyes to the pulling feeling around his navel. He really hated that feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as before.

More twists come in to play. Have fun!

Chapter eight:

Harry pitched right into Lucius Malfoy's arms. "Sorry," he whispered letting the man right him back on his feet. He still couldn't find it him to call the man papa.

"We were a tat bit lost." Hermione explained.

Harry managed his first look into his new godfather's eyes. "We found an elf in the woods."

"He is telling the truth father." Draco walked in behind Harry. "He stated that an elf couldn't be killed by the killing curse."

"That is true." Lucius agreed somewhat confused.

"He said he was like me." Harry crossed his arms.

"And, he also said that he also went to Hogwarts as well." Hermione frowned.

"He also said that he didn't come to take Harry, only that it had been a long time sense they had seen a young elf, but it would seem that we all seem to know him." Draco spoke softly.

"Know him?" Questioned Lucius.

Harry nodded hard. "You know, know him, but not know him."

"I can assure you that he hasn't a clue." Severus spoke up from behind Lucius.

"Wait!" Hermione called out. "He also said that the killing curse changed him, if that were the case, then why wasn't Harry changed when he got hit? Dumbledore would have to know if that had been the case."

Harry hadn't thought of that. He looked up at the adults for answers. Severus and Lucius seemed be at a stand still; both were staring into each other's eyes. He watched as Severus finally nodded.

"We were the first ones there that night." Lucius answered. "He had been changed, so we charmed him. Dumbledore doesn't know."

"Charmed me?" Harry asked.

"You left him there?" Draco asked surprised. "You found an elfing and you just left him?"

"Not a wise move I'll agree, but the safest." Lucius answered.

"You don't trust Dumbledore do you?" Draco drawled out. "That proves it."

"You charmed me?" Harry asked once more. "Why?"

"To protect you." Lucius answered.

"By sending him to muggles?" Draco asked.

"How would I know the old man would do something as dumb as that?" Lucius asked.

"Why would you even care?" Harry asked more confused that ever.

"You might as well tell the boy." Severus drawled out.

"Lily Evans and Narcissa were sisters." Lucius answered rather slowly. "She didn't know this until after her mother had died, She had found it some of her mother's papers. Lily never knew."

" You hated the fact she had been muggle raised." Harry not only guessed, but knew.

"She had been put up for adoption." Lucius said looking down at Harry. "I don't know how it turned out to be a muggle one, but most likely her mother had something to do with that. Our only guess is that, they for some reason believed her to be a squid."

"Meaning, she was a Black." Draco responded.

"A pureblood." Hermione whispered.

"Blacks are the only pureblood family that carries elf blood." Severus put in.

"We knew we had the right Lily when we found Harry that night." Lucius nodded.

"Why didn't you just take him?" Hermione asked. "He would have been much safer with you than those things Dumbledore call his family."

"Hermione!" Harry warned.

Hermione rounded on him. "But, that is true! I'll bet they wouldn't had locked you in and starved you!"

Harry closed his eyes. This just was too much to take in all at once.

'It was for Harry's sake that we let things be." Lucius answered. "Unlike some, we knew he would be back, so Harry was safer away from us than with us."

"Finally!" Another voice called out.

"Mother!" Draco called with a smile. "You're little elf is here."

"So I see." She said coming to a stop in front of him. "Doesn't he look like Black?"

"Yes, of course." Draco whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The elf in the woods." Draco answered.

Harry nodded. The elf would have to been a Black. That made sense really. Only which one?

"If Lily had been a Black, wouldn't the killing curse turn her?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Wouldn't she still be living?"

"She had been killed by other means." Severus spoke out.

"How?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Now isn't the time to speak of it." Lucius cut in.

Harry bit his tongue, he had to. He hated people keeping things from him.

"Now, as much as I'd like to hear about this elf, Hermione and Harry need to head home. Esme is a little worried because they aren't home yet." Narcissa smiled.

"I'm sure Draco can finish telling you." Hermione smiled.

"I see to them." Severus remarked perching Harry right back on his hip.

Harry felt his ears grow red once more. "I do have feet you know."

He heard no answer, only the feeling pulling once more around his navel. Closing his eyes Harry waited until he had stopped moving and heard other voices before peering out.

"Thank you." Esme beamed.

"I told you that they were fine." Alice smiled.

Harry moved back to the floor keeping his eyes on Hermione. Hermione did have one point. He would have been better at the Malfoy's than with the Dursleys. Why hadn't they wanted him? With Dumbledore gone, they could have taken him.

"Would you like to see the sun setting?"

Harry looked up to find the Cedric looking one speaking to him. Edward he believed his name to be. "The sun? Sure."

"Sure." Edward smiled showing him out back and away from the others.

Harry let the air wrap him up. It felt like someone wrapping him in a hug. He also could feel someone else walking out.

"It is just Jasper." Edward said slowly.

Harry wondered for a minute if it was the wind that made him feel warm, or Jasper.

"What is wrong Harry?" Edward asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked surprised.

"You're feeling really down." Jasper came up beside him. "Is it school tomorrow?"

Harry had forgotten about that. He moaned. "I guess you would say I'm confused."

"Would you like to talk?" Edward asked.

"I found out that my godparents are my aunt and uncle." Harry muttered deciding not to speak of his mum.

"I would guess that you are wondering why you are here instead of there." Edward said looking over at Jasper.

"Maybe." Harry murmured.

"We don't know a lot about your world, just what you and Severus has told us." Jasper answered.

"We do know that Severus; Lucius and his wife put their life out there everyday." Edward said softly.

"If something were to happen to them, what would have happened to you?" Jasper asked.

Harry nodded. He understood what they were trying to say. Not that it made him feel much better. "I don't want anything to happen to them."

"They don't want anything to happen to you either." Jasper pointed out.

"Neither to we." Edward smiled.

"Thanks." Whispered Harry as Hermione walked out with a smile.

"We'll go tell Severus good-bye." Edward smiled walking back in with Jasper.

Harry settled down on the ground with Hermione. "I think they were trying to make me feel better."

"Did it work?" Hermione asked.

"Not really." Harry answered then grinned.

"I just got off the phone with Draco." Hermione said staring up at the stars.

Harry grinned at her. "Is that a fact?"

Hermione nodded once. "He said that the details for our little vacation are in the works."

"Did he say when?" Harry asked.

"Soon." Hermione answered looking behind her.

"You know you don't have to." Harry whispered watching Hermione give a shake of her head. Now wouldn't be a good time to talk over it, he did know that.

"Harry." Esme called sweetly from the door.

Harry turned looking at her.

"Bath honey, you have school in the morning." She smiled.

"Ah." Harry whined. A bath he didn't mind so much, but school. School he minded a lot.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Still the same, I own nothing.

Chapter nine:

Harry glared at Carlisle all the way to school. Until they were sure Harry would get off the bus and walk into the class all on his own, this was how things would go. Carlisle would take him to school, and then one of the boys would pick him up.

Harry walked behind Carlisle into the school and down the long hall until he came to his homeroom.

"Dr. Cullen." A booming voice called out.

Harry moaned. He could see the woman coming a mile away. Bright red hair that couldn't even be a real color. Bright red clothes that went right with the rest of her.

"Jamie, this is you're teacher, Ms. Redden." Carlisle spoke gently.

"No kidding." Harry muttered.

"Jamie!" Carlisle warned so low Harry didn't think she could had heard him.

"He looks just like you." Ms. Redden said pinching his cheeks.

Not good! Nope! He rubbed his cheeks wondering why she would think something like that. He looked nothing like Carlisle.

"We have two other students starting today as well. Twins. A boy and girl." She smiled brightly.

Harry smiled for the woman.

"His brother will be by to pick him up after school." Carlisle smiled down at him.

"He'll be fine." Ms. Redden smiled letting Harry go by her into the now full classroom.

Harry spotted the twins right off, and for the first time in his life they all three smiled at each other.

"Jamie!" They sung out together.

Harry beamed at his one-time enemies. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"The three of you know each other?" Ms. Redden asked surprised.

"We went to the same school." Pansy offered up with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but nothing that Ms. Redden melted at the sight of Pansy as well. He only glanced at a few of the kids before making his way back to the 'twins.'

"This place is horrible." Pansy whispered.

"Not to mention creepy. I think something is wrong with these muggles." Blaise glanced at Harry. "Are all muggles this happy?"

Harry shook his head.

"Draco was afraid this would happen." Pansy said still with a smile. "That is why we are here you know."

Harry didn't know. In fact he didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

Blaise nodded. "So far it has happened with each muggle we have ran across, some of the children doesn't seem to notice however."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"It isn't natural for ones like us to mix with muggles." Blaise stated. "Honestly, I don't know what the adults seemed to be thinking. We're not going to be able to stay."

"You have to admit it is a bit fun." Pansy pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked thinking it would be wise to mention that they shouldn't say the word muggle, only for some reason that didn't really seem to bother him.

"How many muggles have you been around?" Blaise asked.

"How many have you spoken to?" Pansy asked.

"Ms. Redden." Harry answered. He didn't think the Cullen's would count. He didn't talk to the bus driver that day he had rode it. Esme had been the one to do the talking after using his port-key. Harry took a good look around. Not only Ms. Redden, but also most of the class had locked eyes on them.

"What do we do?" Harry asked watching Ms. Redden finally glance away from them to her board. She seemed to be fighting herself on what to do next. "Are we causing this?"

Pansy only nodded. "We are everything that is good, so how can we not make them happy?"

"To bad it doesn't work on wizards." Blaise muttered.

"Or vampires." Harry agreed turning to watch the clock. It was going to be a very long day.

Harry tried to keep his eyes on the clock, only he kept feeling the stares boring into him. It was starting to make him sick at his stomach. "I think I'm going to sick up."

"Good!" Blaise whispered. "I mean bad, really I do," His hand shot in the air.

"Yes?" Ms. Redden asked.

"Ha-Jamie here is getting really sick." He informed her.

Pansy nodded. "It use to happen all the time at school, I think you should call his godfather."

Even Harry understood why. Carlisle wouldn't believe him. Who would really?

"I'll do it." Blaise stood up. "I'll be right back."

Pansy leaned over to Harry. "Mr. Malfoy won't lower himself to use a telephone. Personally, I have grown to love them. Punch in some numbers and just talk without the worries of getting soot all over you're face."

"Why isn't anyone saying anything?" Harry asked.

"She talked when you're father brought you." Pansy pointed out.

"To him, but not much." Harry added. "She did ask us a question too."

"She speaks when we speak to her." Pansy nodded. "I'd bet she'd do anything we asked her."

"What is the bet?" Harry asked.

"If I win I get to come to you're house, I mean we only get to go to the Malfoy's." Pansy remarked. "What do you want?"

"I don't care if you come to my house, besides I'm afraid to bet because I think you are right." Harry said glancing at Ms. Redden.

"Let us see then." Pansy smiled. "Ms. Redden?"

"Yes darling?" She answered.

"It would be a wonderful day to have classes outside." Pansy beamed.

Harry glanced out to the gentle rain beating on the glass. To be honest, he'd rather be out, most likely so would Pansy.

"So it would." Ms. Redden agreed.

Pansy smirked.

"All that is good?" Harry asked.

"You're turn." Pansy whispered as they stood up.

Harry nodded. "You know, it would even be better without shoes."

"Yes!" Pansy nodded taking hers off.

Harry took his off as they walked down the hall. He couldn't help but notice all the stares people shot at them. "You're turn."

"Dance!" Pansy sung out. "We must sing and dance out all our joy."

Harry snorted. "Do you see me dancing?"

Harry let Pansy pull him into the rain.

"But, there really are dances you know." Pansy smiled.

"For pixies maybe." Harry whispered watching Ms. Redden along with the class start dancing about. That was all but one boy. One boy seemed to be watching them. He seemed somewhat older than they did as well. Taking another look, he knew who he was. He wasn't a boy at all. It would seem the elf had taken to watching him.

"Luna taught it to me." Pansy said proudly. "That is who we are staying with now."

Harry had the feeling she liked being a pixie.

"I have never been this free." Pansy beamed.

"You wouldn't like to go back?" Harry asked.

"No." Pansy answered.

"Mr. Cullen!" A voice called out. A voice Harry knew very well.

"Professor Snape." Pansy beamed out.

Harry moaned. Somehow someway Snape would blame the dancing on him. Turning slowly around he saw him standing beside Lucius. Where Snape dressed as a muggle, Lucius did not. Harry moaned once more.

"They don't look very happy, do they?" Pansy asked crossing her arms.

"Do they ever?" Harry asked feeling Lucius take him by the shoulder. feeling the same old tug on his navel he knew what they were doing.

Coming to a stop he saw a surprised Narcissa standing before him along side a somewhat confused Draco.

"The child is soaked." Narcissa called out.

"That would be from dancing in the rain." Lucius explained.

"Rain?" Narcissa asked. "He is to young to be in the rain, that could make him sick."

"I have been in the rain many times." Harry pointed out.

"Not as an elf you have." Narcissa remarked spelling him dry. "Even if it your nature to be dancing about, you need not do it in the rain."

"My nature?" Harry asked. "I wasn't the one who wanted to be the one dancing in the rain."

"Never the less." Narcissa warned.

"Why don't I take the little poppet up to rest?" Draco questioned. "He is most likely right; you know how those two pixies are."

Harry nodded before glaring at Draco for calling him a poppet.

Narcissa nodded her agreement.

Harry managed to hold his breath until he stood inside Draco's room. "Well, that didn't go so great."

Draco slowly smiled. "I have news."

That got his attention. "What kind of news?"

"Today, we will go back today and undo the curse. But, you need to understand Harry that we hold much at stake. You hold the most." Draco announced slowly. "I want to be honest with you."

"What? I mean I know I can't change back." Harry sat down watching him.

"After we reverse the curse, we will remain the age we are now. Even I will never grow." Draco walked over to his window. "You are a very young elf Harry. You will remain one."

"I know this already." Harry rolled his eyes.

"What if I told you that to an elf you are no more than a mere tot?" Draco asked. "What would happen when, and I do mean when they find out that you are an immortal child? An immortal elfing? They believe you are growing. This curse will take all muggle out of you; you will no longer be half."

"Are you saying that I will turn into a tot?" Harry asked.

"No, because you already are. The Cullen's are unaware of this. Severus never told them. After today, he will." Draco smiled. "You see, that is why we must go back today. I have already sent messages to Luna and Hermione, they will meet us in the woods."

"When?" Harry asked.

"Soon." Draco answered.

"How will it change Luna and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It will lock them in to what they are now. Some people like us will not change. Some like Severus and father will remain. I think Pansy and Blaise will remain as well, but I'm not so sure."

"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "After all, isn't Tom his son?"

Draco nodded. "I know Sev is getting his information from someone, I just don't think that it is him, I have a feeling I know, but I don't think you will believe me."

"Who?" Harry asked surprised.

"Father wouldn't have been able to do memory charms on Bellatrix with out a fight. She just wouldn't up and let him do that." Draco mused. "I think she is charming herself. She would have been affected as well."

"She'd been an elf also." Harry muttered at the same time wondering if that had been the real reason his godfather had ran as well.

"Right." Draco agreed. "This whole plan backfired right in their face."

Harry smiled at Draco. Maybe now would be a good time to tell. Why he wanted to tell, he didn't know. "Hermione loves you." He blurted out.

"She is my mate." Draco whispered.

Harry nodded his head. "All she talks about is Draco this or Draco that."

Draco smiled. "Does she now?"

"She doesn't think that you know she is you're mate." Harry remarked wondering how Hermione would kill him.

"I've always known." Draco replied helping Harry to stand. "And don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"Are we going now?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded.

Harry wanted him to promise, but before he could even get that out he felt the tug start pulling around his navel once more.

"We were starting to think that you two weren't coming." Hermione piped out.

Draco only smiled.

"How are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

"I'll take Hermione, Harry can take Luna." Draco grinned.

Harry got Luna's hand. Grabbing his port-key he called "Malfoy Manor."

This time he felt like his body had been sucked through a tube. He landed with a hard thump. Harry was still on the floor when Draco showed up with Hermione.

"Now, we have to be quick, father knows we have used the port-keys, so he will think we are in some kind of trouble." Draco remarked.

"Or figured out what we are doing one." Luna said with a smile.

"You told you're father." Hermione said looking over at the girl.

"I thought it best." Luna nodded.

"Follow me." Draco said heading to the fireplace. "Harry you come with me, I don't want you getting lost."

"They can track us this way." Hermione warned.

"Not this floo." Draco smirked. "They'll just know we went through it is all."

"Father's study!" Draco called out.

If Harry hadn't had his eyes closed, he would have rolled them. Honestly, did he really think he'd get lost from one room to the other? He took to giggling instead.

Hermione and Luna came through next. Harry could hear a pop from somewhere in the house.

Draco motioned them to be quiet and follow him. Taking Harry's hand he led them up to the roof.

"Now, the curse has to be reversed soon." Draco reached into a bag Harry hadn't even noticed Draco had been carrying. He begun handing things to Luna and Hermione. Both in turn seemed to know what to do with them.

"Wait a minute!" Harry called out watching Luna start a design in the middle of the roof.

"The designs are the hardest; we have been practicing at night." Draco explained.

Hermione smiled slightly. "You needed you're sleep Harry, and I couldn't get you out on the pretence of a date."

"You could have least told me." Harry pointed out.

"Edward has a harder time with my mind." Hermione said crossing over to him.

"Because it stays on Draco." Harry murmured.

"It does not." Hermione huffed.

"Does so." Harry muttered crossing his arms.

"Leave him alone." Luna called out. "Besides, we don't have long."

"She is right, we don't have long, and we have to start before they find us." Draco called out.

"And what if they find us?" Harry asked.

Luna smiled. "Once we start, they can't stop it."

Harry found out what Luna had meant. As soon as the designs became clear the sun started to set. A great dome covered all four. Draco stood on the North side, Harry to the south, Hermione to the east leaving Luna to the west. As their wands joined in the center Harry started hearing yelling. They had been caught. Like Luna said, they couldn't stop it. They couldn't come through the dome.

Surprising the spell to break the curse wasn't hard. Draco had called it blood magic, something like is mother had done when he had been a baby. They each had to prick their finger letting the blood drop into a goblet in the center of them. All that was left to be done was the spell itself.

"We call on the magic of Malfoy." Draco called out loudly

"We call on the magic of Potters." Harry called out proud that he remembered he came next.

"We call on the magic of the Lovegoods." Luna called out.

"We call on the magic of the founders four." Hermione said in almost a whisper.

Harry looked at Draco. "We call on the magic of the Blacks." They called out together.

Harry had never felt more magic surround him. Bright colors danced before his eyes. Harsh winds played around him almost making him drop his wand.

"We need the power, so hear our plea; a curse was cast upon this land, that is why we four stand,

We stand together, not to fall, we have come together, hear our call."

Harry felt the wind pick up, blowing harder than before. He wondered if they were being tested. Could be, he could feel old magic circle him like it tasted him or either he tasted it.

Draco took it as a sign to go on. "We wish for the reverse of the mortal curse."

Harry looked up. All the colors that had surrounded him now circled in the sky.

"It worked." Draco whispered.

Harry watched the colors shoot out in all directions. They seemed like tiny darts shooting through the sky.

"That is really pretty." Luna said softly.

Harry waited until Draco lowered his wand before he lowered his. After all, that would break the dome. And breaking the dome meant letting all the mad adults get to them. That was the part that scared him. Somewhat anyway.

"Do the four of you have any idea what you have done?" Severus asked walking over.

Harry noticed his father had held up Draco. Harry also noticed he wasn't feeling so well. He wasn't feeling well at all.

"Put them to bed." Harry heard Narcissa call out before his world turned dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still the same

Okay, let's not kill me for ending the story here, I mean after all, it really hasn't ended. I just thought that you guys might not want to read months of Harry getting to know the Cullen's. If you do just let me know I'll add it in, but I'll need to know soon, because I'm going to start the sequel soon. Harry will get to go back to school. It wasn't his fault Draco put the pixies up to mischief. Seriously, if you want to read about it let me know, I'll add it in.

Yes, I have started the re-write on Childhood Twilight and the poll is still up and running.

Chapter ten:

Harry awoke to a different Hermione. Her hair no longer bushy, instead it hung in waves down her back. She had the brightest smile. Hermione wasn't supposed to change.

"It has been four days Harry." She said softly.

"I've been sleeping that long?" He asked.

"No, you almost died is what." Hermione answered in a whisper. "You know it was a good thing you two called on the Blacks magic, which was what saved you. That called the magic of the elves."

"Didn't know that." Harry said pushing the blankets off him.

"Severus and Lucius had to keep doing spells over you for two days now." Hermione informed him.

Harry reached over and grabbed her hand. He noticed two things right off. One, she felt no longer cold and second, the most important to him, his hands seemed smaller, not much mind you, but still, smaller.

"How much have I changed?" Harry asked weakly.

"Not much." Hermione answer. "They said it would be mainly you emotions and things. You're magic will be different."

"Different how?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure of that." Hermione answered with a slight grin.

"Still, I'm smaller than before." Harry mumbled.

"Aren't you a little curious about how the spell worked?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. He had forgotten that part. The most important part and he had managed to forget.

"It seemed to have worked. People still believe that we are dead, which is a good thing Harry." She smiled. "People are returning, but the ones are still trapped inside that manor. I have heard that Oliver did in fact get out and he has been moved to a safe place."

"Good." Harry nodded. "I mean all but the ones that are still trapped. What about Dumbledore?"

"Nothing, not even about Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Sorry." Hermione shook her head. "Moony and Padfoot still hasn't showed up yet either."

"You know we will still have to fight." Harry whispered.

"I know." Hermione sadly agreed.

Harry finally took a good look around. "Are we still at the Malfoy Manor?" It looked like they were. Draco's green colors gave that away.

"We are, we have been waiting on you before we return." Hermione remarked.

"Really?" Harry asked paying more attention that he seemed rather small in the bed. "Have I gotten shorter?"

"Not by much." Hermione answered looking him over.

"So, the bed is just big." Harry stated.

"I see the poppet is awake." Draco called from the doorway.

Harry couldn't help but stare at him. Draco had indeed changed. He had grown taller, his blond locks longer. "You're beautiful." Harry called out the first word that came to mind.

Hermione moaned. "You're going to boast up his ego."

"Would you like to see what you look like?" Draco asked.

"Hermione said I didn't change much." Harry pointed out.

"What don't you see for yourself?" Draco smiled helping him up off the bed. "You might be in for a surprise or two."

Following Draco into the bathroom he couldn't help but notice Draco had grown taller. He walked past Draco to the full-length mirror then closed his eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" Draco asked.

"I might not want to see." Harry replied.

"Just look already." Draco said giving his back a small push.

Harry opened his eyes and looked. At first he really didn't see anything different. Somewhat shorter, but not by much. Then he noticed his eyes. They carried the brightest green he had ever seen. His skin now held a slight copper glow.

"It is what you can't see, that is important." Draco said softly. "You are now a full-blooded elf, as you grow so will your magic."

"I'll not grow." Harry reminded him.

"You will in mind." Draco whispered.

"Yet," Harry said turning to look at Draco, "I will forever be an immoral child, there will be no changing that fact now can we?"

"No." Draco stated.

Harry gave a slight nod. Now wasn't the time to think on that. He had many more important things to think on. They still had the war. They still needed a new order. For now, even he knew they had to wait. Yes, they had many things to do.

"Are you ready to go home?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded. That too was something he needed to do. He wanted to get to know his new family.

"I'll tell father then, they want to check you over just to be sure that things are still going well." Draco replied walking out.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked coming in.

Harry was tired, but other than that he felt fine. "How about you? I mean have you talked to you're parents?"

"Not yet." Hermione smiled sadly.

"So, the spell didn't work on them?" Harry asked

"I don't think they were under any kind of spell." Hermione murmured.

"Oh." Harry nodded understanding.

"I waited for them to contact me, but they never did. I even thought that maybe they too believed the story that I had been killed, but I just don't think they want a vampire for a daughter. They are afraid of me." She said glancing around.

"That is just silly." Harry whispered.

"They are only human Harry." Hermione smiled. "That doesn't mean I'm alone you know. I'll always have you to pick on; Esme really is a wonderful mother. I have brothers and sisters."

"And Draco." Harry murmured with a grin.

Hermione walked closer to Harry. "I spoke to Alice this morning, they plan on stopping the battle, they still don't intend to let us or Draco take part."

"He has to." Harry crossed his arms. "They can't stop Draco."

"His parents can." Hermione reminded him.

"Do they want snake face to win?" Harry asked. "Because he will if we don't do something."

"I overheard Severus and Lucius speaking." Hermione whispered.

"Overheard?" Harry asked.

"By accident mind you." Hermione nodded. "Anyway, they know what is keeping him alive, Severus is sure of it. They said he had one in you and when we broke the curse, the magic killed it."

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "What could he had in me?"

"Lucius said it was a good thing the curse was broken, now of course, he didn't tell us that." She looked him over. "I didn't hear the name, but I think Draco knows."

"Of course he does." Harry smirked.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione cried out.

Harry saluted her.

"You know what I mean. They have told him." Hermione remarked.

"Then he will just tell us." Harry answered with a grin.

"He appears to be fine." Severus drawled from the doorway.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I am fine."

Severus Snape crossed his arms. He took in the bright green eyes peering up at him. "All is good then, we'll see to it that the two of you get home as soon as possible."

Harry studied him a minute. He wanted to ask about his mum, but now wasn't the time. There were so many questions forming in his mind about that. How had she been killed if not by the killing curse? How had Dumbledore not known? He would have to have known. If not him, then old snake face would have to have known. He would have saw. If he had saw, wouldn't snake face have said something by now? Body or no, snake face could talk, that much he did know. None of it made sense. Not a bit of it.

"All in due time." Severus snapped knowing each and every word that formed in the boy before him. If he had his way, the child would never know. Even he knew the day would come when the questions would be answered. He couldn't also believe the adults believed they would be able to keep these children out of the battle. Lucius knew better, so that would leave him and Severus along with one elf to teach and train the immortal four.

The End

Please don't kill me yet. I know many questions are left unanswered, even more are most likely formed after this chapter. They will be answered.

Keep a watch for Immortal Four.

Thanks again for all the support and understanding. I'm back for sure, only I'm still trying to be back in the swing of things.


	11. Chapter 11

First chapter of the sequel is out. Immortal Four picks up a little over a month later. 

I hope you guys like it as much as the first. Let me know what you think.

Maybe we can find out if Dumbledore is really with dark or not.


End file.
